


Healing House

by Hughville



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hughville/pseuds/Hughville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When House sees Cuddy with another man, he drives to Chicago.  When he arrives, he realizes he’s damaged his leg again.  He calls the one person he knows will help him.<br/>This starts at the end of the S7 episode, <i>Moving On</i> and diverges from there. <b>Though this features House/Cuddy, it is a House/Cameron fic.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own House. I have never owned House. I will never own House.

The neighborhood is relatively quiet. A dog barks stridently and is then quiet. Birds twitter and chirp in the trees where the gentle breeze rustles the leaves. In the distance, the muted sound of traffic can be heard. 

The warm sun intensifies the burning anger coursing through House. He refuses to push it down this time as he stares at the cozy vignette in Cuddy's dining room. He watches her smile at a handsome man as she hands him a cup of coffee. Gripping the hairbrush she asked him to return, he stalks to his car where Wilson stands waiting.

“Here,” he growls tossing the brush to Wilson. “Give that to Cuddy and tell her I'm taking a leave of absence.”

Wilson stands on the sun dappled sidewalk, sputtering and gripping the hairbrush. House climbs into his car and starts the engine. Wilson opens the passenger door and moves to get in.

“No,” House tells him. “Not this time.”

Wilson pulls his leg out and bends in to look at House. Without looking at his best friend, House grips the steering wheel of the car. White hot rage courses through him like molten lava.

“Where are you going?” Wilson asks quietly.

“Away from here.”

House can feel the concern and compassion radiating from Wilson. “Just close the door, give her the damn brush, tell her I'm leaving and to let Chase run the department while I'm gone.”

“Will you call me and let me know where you end up?”

“Not if you're going to tattle to Cuddy.”

“I won't.” 

With that simple promise, Wilson carefully closes the door and steps back from the car. House waits until he is back on the sidewalk before pressing the gas pedal to the floor and speeding away.

 

After driving in a blind rage, the searing pain in House's leg replaces the rage and he pulls in to the parking lot of the nearest hotel. He doesn't remember feeling any pain when he stopped for gas several times. He isn't even sure how long he's been driving. As he tries to get out of the car, the pain in his leg causes him to lose consciousness for a few moments. When he comes to, he looks down at his leg. Blood soaks the fabric of his jeans. He knows the stitches have ripped loose. Carefully, he gets back into the car and closes the door. He pulls his cell phone out, scrolls through his contacts until he finds the number he's looking for and dials it.

“Don't talk, just listen,” he says into the phone. “I need you. I know I did all the wrong things with you but I need you. I'm at the Hilton Oak Lawn. Do you know where that is?” He pauses and then continues. “Good. I can't get out of my car. Come get me. I need you.”

He drops the phone as he closes his eyes and slips back into unconsciousness.

 

He feels parched as if stranded in the desert for days. The pounding in his head makes it hard to think. Something cool moves across his forehead and he struggles to open his eyes. Through the narrowed slits of his eyelids, he sees blue-green eyes.

“You came,” he breathes. “You aren't a hallucination, are you? I really hate hallucinations.”

A strand of blonde hair brushes against his skin as she leans into the car. “No.” Her hand is cool against his forehead. “You're burning up, House. I have to get you to the hospital.”

“No hospital,” he says. “Just take me to your place and stitch up my leg.”

“Is that why you called me?” she demands in exasperation. “Because you think I'll do whatever you tell me? Those days are long over, House.”

He can feel the darkness closing in again. “You're mean,” he mutters and slumps to one side.

 

Cameron stands back to allow the EMTs to lift House from his car and onto a gurney. She shakes her head. She has no idea what he’s done to himself but as usual, she can’t tell him no. Leaning into the car, she pulls the keys from the ignition, picks up House’s cell and locks the car. She’ll arrange to get it moved to the hospital. 

The EMTs load him into the ambulance and she climbs into the back. As they pull out of the parking lot, Cameron takes House’s vitals. His temperature is 104, his blood pressure is ninety over forty and his pulse is 120 and thready. She grabs an IV bag and hooks House up to it. She gets scissors and cuts his jeans. She gasps at the mangled flesh on his right thigh. It looks like he dug into the scar tissue and surrounding muscle with a dull knife. The stitches are torn and blood seeps from the wound. She swears under her breath as she applies a compression pack to stop the bleeding. What could he do to cause so much damage to his already damaged thigh? With House, the possibilities are endless and gruesome.

She pulls his cell from the pocket of her scrub pants. Pulling up his contact list, she dials Wilson’s number.

“House!” he shouts so loudly she holds the phone away from her ear.

“No, it’s Allison Cameron,” she says once she can hold the phone to her ear again.

“Allison, is House with you?”

“Yeah. I’m taking him to the hospital.”

She refrains from asking what happened. She can find out later. Now her only concern is getting House to the hospital.

“Good. I’m glad he went to you. I figured he would.”

“Why?” she asks as she clips a pulse oximeter to House’s finger. She looks at the monitor and places an oxygen mask over his face.

Wilson clears his throat. “Truthfully, you’re about the only person he trusts.”

“Okay,” Cameron says. “I’ll call you once I know more.” She clicks the phone off.

Reaching out, she smoothes House’s hair off his forehead and runs her hand down his cheek.

“Why can’t I ever tell you no?” she whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

Cool air flows into his nose almost masking the antiseptic smell. Various beeps combine with the muted sound of conversation. His eyes flutter and finally open slightly. The foggy cloud of anesthesia slowly lifts as the sights and sounds of the recovery room sharpen. He glances around and tries to call out but his throat is dry and scratchy. Gentle hands lift his right arm and pull back the blanket. He looks up at Cameron. She looks at something then tucks the blanket in around him.

“I told you no hospital,” he whispers hoarsely.

She looks down at him and smiles. “You're not my boss anymore, remember? I don't have to do what you tell me.”

“So, what kind of drugs have you got for me?”

“Morphine. Are you in pain right now?”

He thinks for a moment. “Yeah. I need my Vicodin.”

Cameron looks at him in surprise. Slowly she walks to the end of his bed and picks up his chart. She writes something on it and hangs it back on the railing.

“What did you do to me?” he asks.

“I brought you here so Doctor McManus could stitch up your leg. She’s a trauma surgeon but she’s also certified as a plastic surgeon. She said she was able to repair a lot of the damage and you won’t have a scar just the indentation where the muscle was.”

“You haven't changed,” he rasps. “Still trying to fix me.”

Shaking her head, she signals to a nurse. “You haven't changed,” she sighs. “You're still an ass.”

“Comforting, isn't it?”

She looks down at him and he smiles. She laughs softly as the nurse comes to wheel his bed away.

 

Once Cameron knows House is settled in his room, she goes home. When she moved to Chicago, she briefly rented an apartment before buying a house. As she pulls in the driveway, she sits in the car for a few moments as the radio plays and looks at her house. The moment she saw it she knew it was the perfect place for her. Her house is in a quiet neighborhood with trees lining the street. Her front yard is small but she planted flowers to brighten it up. Stone steps lead up to a stone porch that frames the front of the house. Planters overflowing with bright red flowers flank the white front door. The house is painted a soft yellow with dark blue shutters framing all the windows. On one corner of the porch, a small table is surrounded by four chairs. Cameron turns off her car and heads inside. Every time she walks in she gets the same feeling of peace. The living room is spacious and painted a soothing shade of green. An overstuffed couch and club chairs flank an old trunk that holds blankets and doubles as a coffee table. The stone fireplace is to her left but she decides to forgo a fire since it is so warm outside. She drops her bag and keys on the table by the front door and bends to pick up the mail off the rag rug. Flipping through the envelopes, she tosses them on the table and goes back to her room to change clothes. The wide wrought iron bed is covered by a quilt her mother made. The blue and yellow flowers on the quilt blend nicely with the buttery yellow paint on the walls, the pale blue curtains at the windows and the rich oak floor. Cameron pulls a worn PPTH t-shirt along with red yoga pants out of the long oak dresser. She pulls off her shoes and puts them in her closet then changes her clothes, tossing her scrubs in to the dirty clothes hamper in her bathroom. She grabs the phone and dials a number as she walks toward the kitchen. Listening to the ringing on the line, she opens the stainless steel refrigerator and takes out a bottle of water and a container of yogurt.

“Hello?”

“Hi, James,” Cameron says as she gets a spoon. “It’s Allison.”

“How’s House?” he asks.

“Recovering,” she tells him. “A surgeon removed some infected tissue and he’s at the hospital. I ordered a pretty heavy dose of morphine to keep the nurses from killing him. It seems his reputation precedes him.” She gathers up her water and yogurt, the phone clamped between her ear and shoulder and heads toward the den. Sinking on to a floral chaise, she puts her dinner on the table next to her. “Want to tell me what he’s done this time? It looked like he took a hack saw to his thigh.”

Wilson sighs. Cameron can hear hospital noises in the background. “He snuck some experimental drug that was supposed to re-grow muscle. He ended up with tumors instead. He tried to remove them in his bathroom. Luckily Lisa got him to the hospital.”

“So, are they back together?”

“No. That’s the problem. He drove to her house, gave me her hairbrush and drove away. I’m not surprised he drove straight to you.”

“Well, I am.”

“You’re one of the few people he trusts, Allison,” he tells her again.

Cameron reaches for her yogurt and opens it. “That’s funny. I never got that from him.” She swirls her spoon around in the container mixing the fruit and yogurt together.

“You want me to come get him?”

“Do you want to come get him?”

Wilson is silent. Finally he speaks. “Could he stay with you for a while? I think he and Lisa need a break from each other.”

Cameron sighs. She knows she should say no and have Wilson come get House. “Send some of his things and arrange for someone to get his car. I’ll text you the address. I’ll take care of him.”

“Thanks.” Wilson sounds entirely too grateful.

“What’s going on with him?”

“He told me he isn’t happy and he isn’t sad. He said he doesn’t feel anything.”

Cameron closes her eyes. “Great.”

“Sorry.”

“Me, too. I have a feeling I’m going to really regret this,” she sighs.

“Maybe you’re just what he needs,” Wilson tells her. She hears him being paged. “I have to go. Thanks for doing this, Allison. I’ll send his things and get his car back here. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Cameron clicks off the phone and leans back, her appetite gone. Why did she agree to take care of House? She sighs. Maybe she is a masochist. That would certainly explain why she always gives in when it comes to him. Seeing him unconscious in the car today scared her. Seeing the damage he did to his leg scared her even more. Knowing he trusts her scares her the most. She knows how manipulative he can be and how destructive he is when he’s hurt. Despite what Wilson told her, she knows he is in emotional pain. She worked with him long enough to recognize it. Whatever happened between Cuddy and him caused this. She picks up her yogurt again. Somehow, she will help him recover physically. It is something she knows all too well how to do. As for his emotional pain, she will deal with it, too. She is no longer the young, naïve woman he hired who fell so desperately in love with him. There is no way he can get to her any more.


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron's pager beeps and she looks down at it. Sighing, she closes the chart she was writing in and signals one of the nurses.

“I'll be back in about thirty minutes,” she tells the nurse who nods.

She heads for the elevator and mentally prepares herself for the fight she knows is coming. House has been in the hospital a little over twenty-four hours, five of which he spent in surgery and six of which he slept. He refuses to allow the nurses to touch him, so Cameron must go change his bandages, empty his catheter bag, check his vitals and give him his Vicodin. The Vicodin troubles her. He spent so long at Mayfield and was off the medication. She can't help but wonder what made him start taking it again.

When she enters his room, he is trying to break into the morphine pump.

“House! Stop!”

He looks at her with contempt. “If I wanted my medication doled out to me, I would have stayed in New Jersey with Wilson and Cuddy. I'm in pain.”

“You are not getting any more morphine,” she tells him as she rushes to his bed and pushes his hands away. 

“Then give me my damn Vicodin.”

“You had two pills an hour ago. You can have two more in five hours,” she informs him, pushing him against the pillows.

“I'm in pain!” he bellows.

Cameron steps back, folds her arms and looks at him. “You are getting morphine in addition to the Vicodin. Your incision is healing. You're yelling. The pain isn't in your leg. What happened with Cuddy?”

“You mean you didn't call Wilson to get all the latest gossip?” he sneers.

“I talked to him last night but all we discussed was you staying with me for a while.”

House turns his head and looks out the window at the bright spring sky. She knows him well enough to see he isn’t going to tell her anything. With a loud sigh, Cameron grabs the BP stand and rolls it over to his bed. Quickly and efficiently, she takes his vitals and marks them on his chart. She moves around the bed and lifts the sheet and blanket covering him. Pulling on latex gloves she carefully removes the bandages covering his right thigh and looks at his incision. McManus opted to use dissolving sutures and his incision is healing well. Cameron goes to the cabinet over the sink in the room and removes a package of sterile bandages and tape. She puts the clean bandages on his leg and tosses the old ones along with the gloves in the biohazard bin. House continues to look out the window.

“I'll be back in a couple hours,” she tells him.

He closes his eyes and she leaves.

 

Late afternoon sunlight casts a golden glow over his room. Cameron takes a deep breath and approaches his bed. He is watching television but his eyes flick toward her and then back to the TV screen.

“I have to give you a sponge bath and remove your catheter,” she says as calmly as possible. She doesn't tell him she tried to pay two nurses to do this for her and they told her no amount of money would be enough to deal with him.

Without taking his eyes from the TV, he says, “I can remove my own catheter and I don't need a bath.”

She puts the guardrail down on his bed, takes the remote from him and turns off the television. “In thirty minutes, two nurses are coming in to change the sheets on this bed. You will be sitting in a chair, clean and catheter free or I'll sedate you and the nurses will move you to the chair after I've bathed you and removed the catheter.” She pulls a syringe out of her scrub top pocket. “Your choice.”

“You and your syringes. You always were looking for a chance to get into my pants,” he smirks.

Cameron walks to the sink and gathers everything she will need. As she turns back, she places everything on the rolling table and moves back to fill a plastic basin with warm water. 

“Funny, I always thought you wanted to get into my pants,” she replies.

She carries the full basin to the table and rolls it over to House's bed. Lowering the head of the bed, she holds his head and removes the pillows. Quickly and efficiently, she removes the blanket and sheet. She unties House's hospital gown and drops it on the floor with the bedding and pillows. She snaps on a pair of gloves and turns back to him. He lies naked on the bed, watching her with amusement glinting in his bright blue eyes. His body is perfect; a broad muscled chest, flat stomach, and long muscled legs. Seeing him naked causes heat to buzz along her skin.

Looking down, she reminds herself that she has removed hundreds of catheters in her career. This is no different. She moves into position and looks between his legs. Reaching out, she takes him in one hand and the tube in the other. With one swift tug, the catheter is out and she gathers it up along with the collection bag and nearly runs into the bathroom to empty the bag and dispose of the used catheter. She strips the gloves off and leans back against the wall, her breathing fast and shallow. Slowly, she pushes away from the wall, wills herself to be calm and returns to House. She moves the table closer and begins to pull on another pair of gloves.

“You don't need gloves,” he tells her. “You know my medical histories as well as I do.”

Tossing the gloves aside, she wets a washcloth and squirts some soap onto it. She washes his chest and arms first. She rinses the cloth, applies more soap and washes his legs, taking care not to get his bandage wet. Carefully, she washes his hands, avoiding his IV site. Then she washes his face. Finally, she washes the area between his legs. She then helps him sit up and drapes a towel over his lap. She empties and refills the basin, grabs a clean washcloth and washes his broad back, his neck and his ears. When she finishes, she changes his bandage again and puts a clean gown on him. She helps him to the chair, and hands him a toothbrush, toothpaste and a towel. While she cleans up, he brushes his teeth. She brings him a cup of water and a clean basin. He rinses his mouth and hands her the toothbrush and toothpaste. As she moves around the room, tidying up, she can feel his eyes on her. Just when she thinks she's going to spontaneously combust from the heat of his gaze, the two nurses enter with clean bed linens. Once the bed is made, they leave and Cameron helps House back into his bed.

As she is adjusting his pillows, she feels his finger on the scar just above her left breast.

“You used to have a mole here,” he comments as his finger strokes the scar.

“It was precancerous so I had it removed.”

She straightens and looks down at him. 

“I always liked that mole,” he remarks.

Looking around, she sees that everything is neat and tidy. “Okay, I'm going home,” she tells him. “I'll see you in the morning.”

“You're going to leave me to struggle to the bathroom on my own?”

“Buzz a nurse.”

“They don't come.”

Cameron closes her eyes. She knows this is true. Walking to the closet, she pulls out a pillow and a blanket.

She settles in the chair next to his bed. “If you weren't so rude to them, the nurses would help you,”

“I'd rather have you.”

Cameron switches on the television. Focusing on the screen, she ignores him. His throaty chuckle makes her skin burn. Damn him, she fumes silently.

After watching television for several hours, she realizes he is asleep. She switches off the television and turns out the lights. Squirming in the chair, she finally settles into a comfortable position and starts to drift off to sleep. Just as she is on the edge of slumber, she feels House's hand fumbling for hers. His hand grasps hers tightly, entwining his long fingers with hers. A feeling of peace settles over her and she drifts off to sleep. 

House waits until she is almost asleep when he reaches for her hand. He wants to feel her warmth again. A part of him enjoyed her obvious discomfort when she removed the catheter and washed him. A bigger part enjoyed her soft hands touching him so intimately. He had to think of Taub to get his erection under control while she was in the bathroom. He turns his head and looks at her. She is curled on her side her hand already beginning to slip from his as she relaxes completely. Leaning forward, he places her arm on the chair. He reaches out and gently strokes her silky blonde hair. She sighs in her sleep and he lies back. Cuddy never took care of him the way Cameron does. Stacy never took care of him the way Cameron does. He closes his eyes. If he allows his thoughts to continue on this course, he knows he will be in serious trouble. He spent years avoiding Cameron because he knows she can get to him like no one else. He can’t let her get in but he wants to; he wants to more than anything.


	4. Chapter 4

House awakes to darkness. Fumbling with the buttons on his bed, he manages to turn on the light. Cameron groans in the chair beside his bed and turns away from the light pulling the blanket over her shoulder.  
“Cameron,” he says reaching out to poke her. “Get up. I need to pee.”  
She rubs her hands over her face and pushes the blanket aside. Standing unsteadily, she lowers the guardrail on his bed and leans down to help him up.  
“IV,” he tells her.  
Cameron fumbles with his IV, unhooking the tubing from the port in his hand then helps him to stand. House leans heavily against her, letting his hand fall against her firm breast. He smirks when he feels the hard nub of her nipple beneath his palm.  
Pushing open the bathroom door, Cameron turns on the light and leaves him in front of the toilet. She closes the door to give him privacy. As he is washing his hands, he looks at himself in the mirror. His beard needs trimming and he decides that he will have Cameron trim it for him in the morning. Holding his hand over his right thigh, he balances against the wall and opens the door. Cameron is sitting on the floor beside the bathroom, knees drawn up to her chest, her head and arms resting on her knees. Her hair falls around her in golden tangles. House reaches out to stroke her head then curls his fingers into his palm and pulls his hand away. Leaning against the wall, he nudges her hip with his foot. She starts and looks up at him. Dark circles ring her bloodshot eyes and exhaustion is carved into her face. House knows he is the reason for it and feels a momentary pang.  
Slowly she pushes herself up and takes his arm. He doesn’t lean against her this time but allows her to guide him back to the bed. Cameron reattaches his IV, gets him settled and turns out the light. He can hear her trying to get comfortable in the chair. He stares at the ceiling until he hears her breathing even out. House knows he will be discharged in the next day or two. Cameron may expect him to return to Princeton but he isn’t certain he wants to go back. Seeing Cuddy with someone new, moving on, is not something he relishes. House isn’t even certain he can work for her any longer. Somehow he needs to get Cameron to let him stay until he can sort things out. She did say she and Wilson discussed having him stay with her but she didn’t say whether she agreed. His eyes begin to close as the morphine relaxes him. House’s last thought before sleep claims him is that he’ll have to convince Cameron to let him stay with her.

The next morning, House awakens to the sound of the shower running. At the end of the bed, he sees a pair of aluminum crutches. He detaches his IV and carefully swings his legs out of the bed. Grabbing the crutches, he swings his way to the bathroom. He pushes open the door and can see the faint outline of Cameron behind the shower curtain. A duffle bag sits open on the floor. House uses the end of one crutch to push through the items in it. Smiling, he lifts a pair of silky white panties with delicate pink lace. His smile broadens when Cameron pulls back the shower curtain. Her wet hair is plastered to her head and water runs in rivulets down her slender body. House looks appreciatively at her rosy tipped breasts and the thin strip of damp curls between her legs. She sighs and grabs a towel.   
“Put my underwear back,” she tells him as she towels dry.  
“You’re naked. Aren’t you going to get all screechy and berate me for walking in on you?” he asks as he drops her panties back in the bag.  
She shrugs. “I don’t have anything you haven’t seen before and I’m too tired to berate you. My shift starts in thirty minutes.”  
House leans on his crutches and watches her dress. “You know all those cracks I made about you looking like a fourteen year old boy?”  
She looks up at him and begins to comb out her hair.  
“I was wrong.”  
Turning, he leaves the bathroom and returns to his bed. Once he is settled, he turns on the TV as an orderly brings in breakfast. The young woman avoids eye contact and scurries from the room as quickly as possible. House pulls the table close and lifts the lid on the tray. The smell of bacon and coffee fill the room. Cameron walks out of the bathroom, her damp hair twisted in a bun, carrying her bag. She drops the bag next to his bed and grabs a piece of bacon off his plate. House squawks as Cameron devours the bacon and then takes a large gulp of his coffee. She grabs a slice of toast and turns to leave.  
“I’ll be back in two hours to help you shower,” she tells him as she leaves.  
Once she is gone, House smiles and begins to eat his breakfast.   
As he is finishing, the phone rings. With a sigh, he picks it up.  
“I’m fine. You’re interrupting my breakfast and Judge Judy,” he says into the phone.  
“Good morning to you, too,” Wilson replies. “I just talked to Cameron and she is reluctantly willing to let you stay with her while you do your physical therapy. Don’t screw this up, House. She’s the only one who can put up with you.”  
House is silent. Wilson isn’t the first person to tell him this. Hell, Cuddy told him the same thing years ago. He got what he wanted but he doesn’t feel elated or pleased. He knows this will be an added burden on Cameron. For reasons he isn’t willing to express, this makes him feel guilty. Cameron is the only person, aside from his mother, who can make him feel true remorse.  
“Maybe I should come back,” he says finally.  
“You can’t. You have to do the PT to be cleared to do anything, especially come back here. Listen, I told Cuddy and she’s just going to shut down your department until you get back. She’s going to put your team to work in other departments.”  
“Yeah, fine,” House responds and hangs up.


	5. Chapter 5

Wilson stands at the desk in the clinic watching Cuddy’s office. He promised House he wouldn’t “tattle” to Cuddy. He always tries to keep his promises to House though House breaks promises to him on a whim. Reaching into his pocket, his fingers close around his phone. Cameron called late the night before to tell him she is taking two months off to care for House and see that he follows through with his physical therapy. Wilson can’t take the time off without Cuddy’s permission. Getting her permission either requires him to lie or tell her the truth. Since Cuddy seems to have a sixth sense when it comes to him and lying, he knows he has no option but to tell her the truth. He is uncertain how she’ll react. Wilson knows he can’t let Cameron deal with House alone. It isn’t that Wilson thinks Cameron can’t handle House; it’s that he feels guilty for not wanting to handle House. He’s spent the better part of twenty years handling House; sometimes it feels like a full-time job. He pulls his hand out of his pocket and walks into Cuddy’s office. She glances up at him.  
“Finally going to tell me where House is?” she asks.  
Wilson notices that her face is devoid of emotion but her eyes show her inner turmoil. She leans back and puts one foot up on her desk.  
“He’s in Chicago.”  
Her eyes flicker and she folds her hands. “Is he looking for a new job? Because disappearing like that doesn’t help him any with the board.”  
“He’s in the hospital.”  
The color drains from her face and she slowly lowers her foot from the desk. She swallows. “Why?”  
Wilson sits down in one of the chairs in front of her desk and tries to decide how much to tell her. He knows House went to Chicago because of Cameron. In all the years he’s known House, no one ever got under his skin quite the way Cameron does. She is the only puzzle House could never solve.  
“He was hurt and angry about the way things ended between you two. I think it came down to driving away or doing something crazy like driving into your house.” Wilson shrugs. “He drove away. He’s with Cameron.”  
Silence descends on the room and it is so quiet Wilson can hear every sound coming from the clinic. Cuddy stares off into space.  
“He tore open the stitches in his leg and called her. She took him to the hospital where she works. He’s being released soon and she’s taking a couple months off to take care of him. He’ll be getting physical therapy,” Wilson says watching her closely.  
Her eyes flick toward him and she picks up her pen. “If you were thinking about going, forget it. I can’t afford to let you take that much time off.”  
Wilson stands. “Anything you want me to tell him?”  
Cuddy shakes her head and begins to write. Wilson sighs and leaves.

Once Wilson is gone, Cuddy puts her pen down and leans back in her chair. She knows House is hurt and angry about their break up but she had valid reasons for doing it. Taking the Vicodin when she had her surgery was simply the final straw. Instead of changing, he continued on as he always did. She needed him to show her he could be the man she wanted him to be. She expected him to stop lying to her, stop doing crazy stunts with his patients and be a loving, supportive mate. Breaking up with him is the hardest thing she’s ever done. However, she has Rachel to think about now and as much as her daughter loves House, she picked up too many of his bad habits. Too often, Cuddy is awakened in the middle of the night because Rachel is watching a cartoon about pirates or a monster truck rally. She still takes great delight in burping as loudly as possible and telling her grandmother that she can’t always get what she wants or using one of House’s many irreverent comments. Just this morning, she caught Rachel drinking directly from the milk carton. Then there are the constant questions about why House is no longer around. Those are the most difficult. Cuddy can’t tell her the truth and she knows Rachel isn’t satisfied with the reasons she gives her.  
Knowing House like she does, she isn’t surprised he drove straight to Cameron. She sighs and closes her eyes. Cameron always defended him. She always made excuses for his more outrageous behavior. Cuddy knows she was in love with him. She saw the way they looked at each other; felt the sexual tension between them. She’s surprised it took him so long to run to his former fellow. Cuddy expected him to go to Chicago after their break up. However he is there now and she wonders if breaking up with him was such a good idea. If Cuddy is completely honest, she misses him. They had their ups and downs but she knows they are good together. He made her happy and she is certain he was happy with her.   
She groans and puts her head in her hands. How typical; he still has the ability to make her want him even though she knows it isn’t the best thing for her or Rachel. Still, would it hurt to give him another chance? She pulls out her phone and begins making phone calls.


	6. Chapter 6

Rain beats an uneven tattoo against the hospital windows. House sighs loudly but neither Cameron nor Doctor McManus look at him. Doctor McManus examines his incision and the surrounding tissue while carrying on a conversation with Cameron. House closes his eyes. Women who are just friends bore him and he wants the all clear so he can finally be released from the hospital.  
“I’m impressed you’re taking two months off to care for him,” McManus says quietly.   
House keeps his eyes closed but focuses on their conversation which is suddenly more interesting.  
“He won’t do the physio back in Princeton,” Cameron replies.  
“What about Tom?”  
House lies perfectly still. He is suddenly intensely curious about Tom and Cameron.  
“He’s listening,” Cameron says.  
“He looks like he went to sleep.”  
“He does that. Trust me, he’s listening.”  
“Spoil sport,” House mutters.  
“See?”  
House opens his eyes and looks at Cameron. She is standing with her arms folded giving him a look of amusement.  
McManus puts a fresh bandage on his thigh and then walks to the end of the bed. She picks up his chart and begins writing.  
“So, who’s Tom?” House asks eyes bright with curiosity.  
“None of your business,” Cameron tells him as she begins to remove his IV. She places a band-aid over the spot where the IV needle entered his vein. Taking his hand, she slips her other arm behind his shoulders and helps him sit. Flipping the sheet and blanket back, she carefully pulls his legs over the side of the bed until he is sitting on the edge.  
McManus pulls some yellow sheets from his chart and folds them. “His discharge papers,” she tells Cameron who nods. “The PT will come every day for the first month. It’s a good thing you have a pool. The nurses have threatened to quit if Doctor House ever returns.” She looks at House. “Treat Allison with respect, Doctor House. She didn’t have to do this, you know.” With a final smile at Cameron, she lays the discharge papers on the table and leaves the room.  
“He’s a doctor, isn’t he?” House asks as she turns to the chair on which a pile of clothes sit. She pulls out a pair of his boxer shorts and avoids meeting his gaze. He cranes his neck in an attempt to see her face but she bends over and her long hair swings forward like a golden curtain. She pulls his boxers up his legs.   
“Hold on to me and stand without putting any weight on your right leg,” she instructs.  
“He’s not Australian, is he?” he continues as he stands and Cameron pulls his underwear up snapping the elastic band against his stomach.  
“Sit.”  
“Am I a dog now? Should I fetch and roll over so you can scratch my belly?”  
“Do you want me to scratch your belly?” she asks with a tilt of her head her eyes wide and innocent. He notices that her cheeks are slightly pink. He’s getting to her and it feels good; familiar. Suddenly, he realizes he misses this. He misses her.  
“Huh, I bet you’d like to do more than scratch my belly,” he leers.  
“You have a very vivid fantasy life, House,” she smirks.  
He sits, a slight smile curving his lips, and watches as she pulls a pair of athletic shorts from the pile of clothes.  
“Wilson to the rescue,” he comments as she helps him put on the shorts. “I suppose you two had a nice gossip session about me.”  
“Not really,” Cameron says as she tosses a red t-shirt to him before picking up his socks and working them onto his feet.  
“Oh, please,” he mutters as he pulls the t-shirt over his head. “You mean to tell me Wilson hasn’t called you and told you every gory detail of what happened?”  
She picks up one of his Nikes and starts to put it on. House immediately feels the pill bottle in the toe of the shoe and tries to bend down. Cameron is too quick and pulls the shoe out of his reach. Slipping her hand inside it, she pulls out the bottle of Vicodin. Without a word, she gets up and walks out of the room. She returns about a minute later without the bottle.   
House grips the edge of the bed. “I need those.”  
She ignores him and puts on his shoes. A nurse slips in with a wheelchair and titanium crutches then slips out again.  
“I need the Vicodin for the pain,” he says again loudly.  
Cameron rises up and looks him in the eye. “You want me to take care of you?” she asks her voice soft and dangerous.  
House stares at her. She places her hands on the bed and leans in closer. He flinches slightly but continues to stare at her.  
“If you do,” she continues, “then I'm titrating you off the Vicodin. If you don’t, then I’m sending you to a rehab center until you can get your ass on a plane back to Princeton.”  
He looks at her for several minutes. “I can’t go through withdrawal again,” he says softly. “I can’t.”  
“You won’t,” she tells him. “Do you still trust me?”  
He looks away and nods. Cameron straightens up and goes to get the wheelchair.  
House rolls his eyes. “Just give me the crutches.”  
Cameron reaches into the pocket of her scrubs and pulls out her phone.  
“Are you seriously going to call the rehab center?” he whines.  
“They are holding a bed for you for the next two months. Wilson’s paying for it.”  
“I hate you,” he mutters glaring at her.  
Cameron smiles, pockets her phone and wheels the wheelchair over to his bed.

Traffic is heavy and for several minutes House watches Cameron as she concentrates on her driving. The rain finally lets up but the clouds remain. Once she is out of Chicago, she relaxes.  
“Okay, some ground rules for staying at my house,” she begins.  
“Oh, you are just all about the rules, aren’t you?”  
“Yes, I am. You will do your PT every day; no excuses. I’m going to start you on amitriptyline and ibuprofen as you titrate off the Vicodin-“  
“You’re putting me on an antidepressant?”  
Cameron ignores him and continues. “No hookers, no drinking, no staying up all night-“  
“Dear god, you do have a TV, don’t you? If not, just drive me to the rehab.”  
“And you’re going to have to start eating healthy. I have a fifty inch plasma television in my living room. No, you can’t have it moved to your bedroom. I have cable, a gaming system and video games. No, you can’t have your porn. Your car is back in Princeton. Tom is off limits as are Chase and my first husband.”  
She flicks on the blinker and turns right on to a quiet, tree-lined street; House slumps in his seat and glares at her out of the corner of his eye. When she flicks the blinker on again, he glances up and sees her house for the first time. It is a Craftsman with a long front porch. A ramp with hand rails covers the front steps. The yard is neat with a large maple tree shading the house. On the porch is a table with four chairs and several large planters overflowing with flowers. The house is a soothing shade of pale yellow with navy blue accents. Cameron parks the car and gets out. She walks to the trunk and gets out House’s crutches. Opening his door, she holds out her hand. Using both hands, House swings his right leg out of the car and then his left. He waves away her hand and grabs the crutches from her. Her hands are gentle as she helps him stand and steady himself. He looks at her from under lowered brows. She looks up at him and for a moment all the years melt away. There is a flash of vulnerability in her eyes before she looks to her left. He turns his head and sees a cab pull up to the curb. The door swings open and Cuddy steps out.  
“Fuck,” Cameron and House say in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

House swivels on his crutches and begins making his way toward the porch. Cameron follows behind him. She quickens her pace to pass him and unlocks the front door. He knocks it open with one crutch and continues inside. Cameron closes the door behind him and turns to face Cuddy who is wheeling her suitcase up the driveway. When she pauses at the ramp leading up to the porch, she looks up at Cameron. Cameron stands in front of the door, arms folded.  
“I’m here to help,” Cuddy says as she walks up the ramp and stops in front of Cameron. She pushes down the handle on her suitcase and looks at Cameron. “It’s my fault he’s here. It’s my fault he’s in the condition he’s in. Let me help.”  
Cameron slowly unfolds her arms while her eyes search Cuddy’s. At one point, she and Cuddy were friends and Cameron trusted her. That isn’t the case anymore. Right now, Cameron’s first priority is to get House healed and back to New Jersey. She’s finally come to terms with House, her feelings for him, and moved on. She isn’t going to let Cuddy derail any of that.  
“It’s up to him,” she says finally. She turns to open the door. “And your suitcase stays out here.”  
Cuddy sighs in frustration but leaves her case on the porch.  
They enter to find the living room empty. Cameron turns to Cuddy.   
“Shut the door and wait on the couch,” she commands. Cuddy’s eyes narrow and color flames on her cheeks but she closes the door and moves to sit on the couch.  
Cameron makes her way to her bedroom. Opening the door, she finds House in her bed, burrowed beneath the covers, apparently sleeping. She closes the door and looks down at his clothes scattered on the floor. She breathes a sigh of relief when she doesn’t see his boxers. The last thing she needs is for him to be naked. Silently, she closes the door and crosses the room to stand beside the bed. He is lying curled on his side with his back to her. Sinking down onto the bed, she pulls one leg up and gets comfortable.  
“FYI,” she begins. “This is my room. Yours is across the hall.”  
Silence greets her statement. She shakes her head.   
“I didn’t ask her to come. I didn’t know she was coming. I told her that you decide whether she stays. I didn’t even let her bring her suitcase in.” Cameron looks at the back of his head. “She’s sitting on the couch and she’s not happy.”  
House shifts slightly in the bed. Cameron cranes her neck and sees that his eyes are open.  
“Is her face red?” he asks.  
Cameron smiles as she answers. “Like a beet.”  
He rolls on to his back and looks up at the ceiling. “You didn’t call her. So why is she here?”  
“She says it’s her fault.”  
House flicks a glance at her. “I suppose Wilson told you why she broke up with me.”  
“Nope.”  
“Huh. I figured he’d tell you.”  
Cameron shakes her head. “I didn’t talk to him or anyone else from Princeton Plainsboro until you showed up.”  
He shifts in the bed again and his face creases with pain. “I need a Vicodin.”  
Cameron looks at her watch. “You can have one in three hours.”  
“My leg hurts.”  
“Your leg hurts because Cuddy is here. We both know that some of your pain is psychological. I was around you long enough to know when you took the pills because your leg actually hurt and when you took them because your leg pain was caused by some emotional upheaval.”  
“Oh, you just have all the answers, don’t you?” he asks sarcastically.  
“Where you’re concerned, yeah, pretty much,” she smiles.   
He looks back up at the ceiling. “If she stays, can I torture her?”  
“Do you want to torture her?” Cameron sighs.  
He is silent and continues to stare up at the ceiling. Cameron notices that his hands are clenched in fists and his breathing is becoming rapid. She puts one hand on his and rubs her thumb over the back of his hand. Slowly, his hands relax and his breathing slows.  
“She told me she loves me but wishes she didn’t. She withheld sex when I didn’t do what she wanted. She got upset because I lied to her about a patient; like I never do that,” he scoffed. “Then we thought she had cancer. It scared the shit out of me so I took one Vicodin to help me deal with it. One. She broke up with me. I honestly don’t know what she expected from me. She knows how I am. She’s known for years. People don’t change. I told her that often enough.”  
“People change all the time, House. You cling to that notion like it’s a lifeline. You’ve convinced yourself it is true so you can keep doing whatever the hell you want. People change; even you. Especially you.”  
“I tried to be what she wanted,” he says softly. “I couldn’t. I don’t know how.”  
Cameron sits quietly looking at him. None of this surprises her. There was always an abusive quality to their relationship. Why did Cuddy think he’d magically transform into the perfect boyfriend? She laughs softly as a thought occurs to her and House looks at her.  
“What?” he asks.  
“She loves the idea of you.”  
“The idea of me?”  
Cameron nods. “She and Wilson were always conspiring to change you. I do think she loves you; or parts of you.”  
“She did love Little Greg.”  
Cameron rolls her eyes. “She loves that you’re smart, independent, and you don’t care what anyone thinks. You do outrageous things because you know you’re right. But there’s more to you than just those things. And you’re right. She knows what you’re like but I suppose she thought you’d be different for her.”  
Silence stretches between them as they look at each other. Finally, House speaks.  
“Did you expect Chase to be someone he’s not?”  
“No. I just didn’t expect him to kill Dibala and then lie to me about it.”  
“I knew you blamed him! I knew that was the final nail in the coffin.”  
Cameron laughs. “Fine. I did. It was.”   
House smirks. “I love being right.”  
Cameron looks over her shoulder at the door. “What do you want to do about Cuddy?”  
His smirk fades and he looks back up at the ceiling. “She can stay but don’t expect me to make things easy for her.”  
“I don’t.” Cameron stands. “Now get up, get dressed and get your ass across the hall to your room.” She gathers up his clothes and tosses them on the bed.  
He sits up and pulls his shirt over his head. “You’re mean,” he pouts.  
“Get used to it.”  
He laughs as she walks across the room and leaves.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, I still don't own House. Other people do. I just like to make House and Cameron kiss and stuff.

House grabs his crutches and follows Cameron out. He stops in the doorway to his room and listens.  
“You can stay but there are conditions.”  
House rolls his eyes. Cameron and her conditions are quickly becoming a pain in his ass; especially in regard to the mysterious Tom. He shakes his head slightly and listens. He can obsess over Tom later.  
“Conditions? I’m here to help and you’re talking to me about conditions?”  
House suppresses a laugh. Good old Cuddy.  
“No one asked you to come. You were not invited.”  
He remembers that tone of voice. Cameron is getting pissed off and trying to retain control. House loved getting her to the point where she used that voice when she talked to him.  
Cuddy sighs audibly sounding put out. “You’re right. What are the conditions?”  
Though he can’t see her, House knows Cameron’s arms are crossed.  
“I’m in charge. You and House are guests in my home. If you two start that ridiculous arguing you seem to think is sexy banter, you’re both out. You will help me with him. That means changing his bandage, helping him get around the house, taking him out occasionally, helping him bathe until he can do it himself, and helping me supervise his therapy. Do not let him snoop or answer the phone. And under no circumstances are you to touch his medication.”  
House leans against the door jamb and turns his ear toward the living room. There is a long silence and he knows Cuddy is staring her down.  
“Why are you letting him stay?”  
House jerks slightly at Cuddy’s question. He fully expected a fight not a softly worded question.  
“Where else is he going to go? He can’t travel. He’d get kicked out of a nursing home or rehab center. I couldn’t leave him to die in his car.” There is a short silence before she speaks again. “He once told me I care for everybody. I suppose I do. Besides, it’s House.”  
House turns slowly and enters his temporary room. Slowly and silently he closes the door. He crosses the room and sits down on the bed. He leans his crutches against the night table and lies down. Folding his arms behind his head, he stares at the ceiling.

Cuddy puts the last of her clothes away in the closet. She places her suitcase on the shelf and closes the door. Turning, she looks around the small room. A double bed is framed by two small windows. Two small wooden night tables topped with matching white lamps flank the bed. A four drawer dresser is the only other furniture in the room. Cameron enters with an armload of bedding. Wordlessly, they make the bed. As she smoothes the blue and white quilt over the bed, Cuddy looks up at Cameron.  
“The quilt is beautiful,” she remarks. “Is it a family heirloom?”  
Cameron slides a pillow into a white case. “Yes. My grandmother made it.” She places the pillow on the bed. “I’m going to the grocery store. House is asleep. I gave him a Vicodin while you were unpacking. No matter what he says, he doesn’t need another one.”  
“Did he say anything about me?”  
“No. I’ll be back in about an hour,” she says turning to leave.  
“Allison.”  
Cameron stops and turns back to face her.  
“Are you in love with him?”  
Cameron laughs and shakes her head in disbelief. She turns and leaves the room.   
Cuddy follows her out of the room and down the hall. She watches as Cameron grabs her purse and leaves. Silence descends on the house and Cuddy stands in the middle of the living room. She glances over her shoulder at the entry to the hallway. Slowly she walks back down it until she reaches the door to House’s room. Carefully she opens it and can see him in the bed. He is curled on his side with one arm tucked beneath the pillow and the other resting on the bed in front of him. Cuddy slept with him long enough to know he is sleeping. Before she can enter his room, the phone rings. House stirs and rolls over but doesn’t awaken. Cuddy hurries back to the living room and grabs the phone.  
“Hello?” she says softly.  
“Lisa?” Wilson asks in surprise.  
Cuddy sinks down on to the couch. “Yes.”  
“What the hell are you doing?” he asks. “You broke up with him. Why are you there?”  
Cuddy is silent. She doesn’t know what to tell him. When she left, it all made sense. Being here now, nothing makes sense. Seeing House with Cameron leaves her shaken and jealous. Seeing Cameron so strong and in control also leaves her shaken and jealous. After all these years, he didn’t come to her, he came to Cameron.  
“Are you still there?” Wilson asks breaking her train of thought.  
“Yes.”  
“Where’s Cameron?”  
“Food shopping.”  
“And House?”  
“Asleep.”  
“Did you talk to him?” Wilson asks. Cuddy can hear hospital noises in the background.  
“No. He went straight to his room when I got here.”  
“Why are you there?” he asks again.  
Cuddy sighs in frustration. “I don’t know. I’m worried about him. I thought he’d be glad to see me. I don’t know.”  
“You hurt him.”  
“He hurt me.”  
“All the more reason for you to stay away, Lisa. What do you hope to achieve by staying?”  
“He needs help. I can take care of him.”  
“That’s why he’s with Cameron,” Wilson says. He sighs and Cuddy imagines he is squeezing the bridge of his nose. He does it when he is frustrated. “How long are you staying?”  
“Two weeks. It’s all the time I could spare. I don’t want to be away from Rachel too long.”  
“Well, I got a call from the Board this morning telling me that I’m filling in for you.”  
“I know. I recommended you.”  
“Thanks,” he responds drily. He sighs. “I really hope you know what you’re doing.”  
“I do,” she tells him. She doesn’t but there is no need for Wilson to know that.  
“Well, ask Cameron to call me when she gets a chance.”  
“I will.”  
She clicks the phone off and returns it to the base. She stands and walks back to House’s room. Leaning against the door jamb, she looks at him. He is still sleeping. A sigh of longing escapes her. She remembers sleeping next to him, listening to his heartbeat and feeling his strong arms around her. She misses that closeness; that feeling of safety. Maybe, just maybe, they can make it work this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To lilyjones87 and lenalovesPilfrey: Don't get too excited. :D
> 
> I still do not own House.

Grabbing the bags of groceries, Cameron walks up the stone walkway. The rain ended while she shopped but clouds still crowd the sky and block the sun. She hears the shouting as she walks up the ramp. Shifting the bags, she unlocks the door and enters to see House at the end of the hallway and Cuddy in the living room.  
“What the hell?” she shouts as she enters. She drops the bags on the floor and walks over to House.  
“She won’t give me my damn Vicodin,” he growls staring at Cuddy with lowered brows.  
“She isn’t allowed to give it to you,” Cameron responds calmly.  
“He found-“ Cuddy begins angrily.  
Cameron turns on her. “How?”  
“Well, I was snooping,” he laughs. “I do like that you hid them in your underwear drawer.”  
Cameron holds her hand up. “I will deal with you later,” she says.  
“I’m not a child,” he informs her with disdain.  
“Rehab center,” she responds.  
He grunts but doesn’t speak again.  
“Pack,” she tells Cuddy.  
“Cameron, I tried to stop him. He snuck into your room while I was on the phone with my sister. I got the pills away from him,” she says holding up the bottle.  
Cameron holds out her hand. Cuddy walks across the room and places the bottle on her palm. Cameron’s fingers close around the bottle.  
“I’m in pain,” House tells her defiantly.  
Cameron whirls around and looks at him. “You just had a Vicodin two hours ago. I know for a fact Doctor McManus cut the infected tissue out of your leg and repaired some of the damage from the initial infarction. You’re an addict and Cuddy is here. I think you can figure out what’s causing the pain and why you want the Vicodin. I remember seeing you take these damn pills when something or someone caused you emotional pain.” She stops and looks at him. He slouches on his crutches and looks away from her. She closes the space between them. “Do you want her to leave?” she asks softly.  
“Yes.”  
“You need me here,” Cuddy says. “I’m the only one who really understands you.”  
House turns carefully and heads back down the hallway to his room. “Let me know when she’s gone.”  
Cameron turns to look at Cuddy. She clenches the bottle in her hand. “You understand him? Really? If you understand him so well, why break up with him because he relapsed? Why stay when he said he doesn’t want you here?”  
“I still love him! You have no idea how stubborn he can be! He needs a firm hand!”  
Cameron looks at her with pity and disbelief. “He is a grown man. Why do you insist on treating him like a naughty child?”  
“Oh, I don’t know; maybe because he acts like one?”  
“He only acts that way around you. Now are you going to pack? I’ll get you booked on a flight.”  
Cuddy starts to pass her then stops. She looks into Cameron’s eyes. “He’s never going to love you. He loves me. He always has and he always will. He’s just using you.”  
Cameron rolls her eyes. “If this thing between you two is love, I’m glad he doesn’t love me.”  
She walks away before Cuddy can respond.

The tantalizing scent of food draws House from his room. He follows the scent to the kitchen. Cameron stands at the stove stirring something in a pot.  
“Is she gone?” he asks as he comes to stand behind her.  
“Yes.”  
“Is that spaghetti and meatballs?”  
“Yes.”  
House sighs. “You’re mad.”  
She shakes her head. “I’m not mad. She just…I can’t….”  
House dips a spoon in the sauce bubbling in a pan. He tastes it and reaches for the salt, and sprinkles some in.  
“I heard what you told her,” he comments. He sniffs the air. “Garlic bread?”  
“Yes. And salad which you will eat.”  
“I agree with you, by the way. Whatever it is between Cuddy and me isn’t love. To be honest, I don’t know what love looks like.”  
She looks over her shoulder at him. He stares back at her and something flashes between them. House steps back and lowers his gaze.  
“I’m going to wait in the living room,” he tells her. “Call me when dinner is ready.”  
When he is gone, Cameron leans against the counter and concentrates on her breathing. Once she regains control, she finishes dinner and plates it. She carries the plates into the living room and sets them on the coffee table. House looks at her in surprise.  
“I usually eat in here,” she tells him. “Do you want water or soda?”  
“Beer.”  
“You can’t have beer. I have some apple juice.”  
“I’ll have a Coke,” he pouts.  
She goes back into the kitchen and returns with napkins, cutlery and two bottles of Coke.  
“No wine for you?” he asks sarcastically.  
“Nope. There’s no alcohol in the house.”  
“You got that right. House needs some alcohol in him.”  
She laughs and picks up the remote. Turning on the TV, she flips through the channels.  
“What do you want to watch?” she asks.  
He looks up from his plate. “Why is half my plate covered with green stuff?”  
“There’s some red and orange in there, too. You need the fiber and vitamins.”  
“I need a beer, a Rueben and some onion rings,” he grumbles as he picks up his plate.  
She finds a baseball game and picks up her plate. “I got cheesecake for dessert.”  
“Oh, so I can have cheesecake but not beer?”  
She turns and smiles sweetly at him. “That’s right.”  
The watch the game and eat in silence. Though he would never admit it, House likes the salad and finishes it all.  
“What Cuddy said to you isn’t true,” he says as he puts his empty plate on the table.  
She shrugs and pushes a half eaten meatball around on her plate. House picks up his fork, spears it and puts it into his mouth.  
“It isn’t,” he says after swallowing.  
“Isn’t it?”  
He is silent and she begins to gather up the plates. She carries them into the kitchen and he can hear her moving around. She returns carrying a cheesecake and two forks. Handing one to him, she puts the dessert on the couch between them. She digs in to the cheesecake and House suppresses a grin.  
He takes a huge forkful and leans back. “I’m not using you.”  
She forks up more cake and shrugs. “It doesn’t matter.”  
He licks his fork. “It does. I use a lot of people for a lot of different reasons but I never used you.”  
“You made me lie to patients,” she reminds him.  
“That wasn’t using you. That was teaching you. Besides, you didn’t always do it. I think you took great delight in defying me.”  
“That wasn’t defying you. That was teaching you,” she smirks and takes a huge bite of cheesecake.  
House laughs and they finish off the cheesecake as they watch the game.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The food House asks about is real.

Later that night as House lies in bed reading, his phone rings. He picks it up, looks at the caller ID and answers it.  
“I thought we said no more late night sex calls,” he drawls.  
“Cuddy called me,” Wilson tells him.  
“Is she at your apartment naked?” House asks.  
“House, will you be serious? She told me she’s taking Rachel to Disneyland so I’m still in charge here.”  
“Lucky kid.”  
“And your wife came to see me.”  
House sits up and looks out into the darkened hallway. There is no sign of Cameron.  
“How is the old ball and chain?” House asks.  
“Concerned about you and planning to get married.”  
“Is she planning to divorce me first?”  
He hears Wilson sigh. He can hear exhaustion and frustration in Wilson’s voice.  
“You know damn well she can’t divorce you because you aren’t really married.”  
“How’d you figure it out?” House asks.  
“She told me. Of course, I should have been suspicious when I saw Chase performing the ceremony.”  
“Hey, he went to seminary,” House protests.  
“But he isn’t ordained and he wasn’t legally able to perform that sham!” Wilson shouts and then House hears him breathing deeply. “You put on that show solely for Cuddy’s benefit.”  
“What did Dominika want?”  
“She wants me to tell you she is actually getting married. I don’t really remember everything she said. Something about a food truck and Rick or Mick and wanting you to come to the wedding.”  
“Is she serving spotted dick? Whore’s eggs? Turkish Cemen?”  
“House! Stop! You faked a marriage ceremony!”  
“With a hooker,” House tells him. “I paid her for it.”  
Wilson sighs again.  
“Does Cuddy know?” House asks softly.  
“No, I didn’t mention your latest lie.”  
“Hurtful,” House tells him.  
“She also told me she wants me to keep in close contact with you.”  
“Why? Is she afraid Cameron and I are going to bump uglies once I’m healed?”  
“Are you?”  
House is silent. He looks out into the hallway again and sees a light from Cameron’s room.  
“No,” he tells Wilson. “Now go home and go to bed. You can call me tomorrow and lecture me.”  
He clicks off his phone and puts it on the bedside table. Cameron comes to stand in the doorway.  
“Everything okay?” she asks.  
“Fine,” he assures her. “Wilson called to tell me that Cuddy is taking Rachel to Disneyland.”  
“Good,” she nods. “Do you need anything?”  
House taps his finger against his chin. “Well, now that you ask, I need more Vicodin, some scotch, a good cigar and porn.” He looks at her hopefully.  
“No, no, no and there’s always Cinemax,” she tells him with a slight smile.  
“Oh, please, Cinemax doesn’t have the really good porn.”  
She walks into the room. House watches her. Her long blonde hair is plaited and hangs over one shoulder. She wears a green camisole and green and white pajama pants. She is barefoot and he notices her toenails are painted a dark red.  
“I want to check your leg before I go to sleep,” she tells him. “I should have done it earlier.”  
She pulls a pair of latex gloves from her pocket, flips back the covers and very gently begins to remove his bandage. She lays it on the bedside table and looks at his leg. House looks around the room. He hates for anyone to look at his mangled thigh.  
“It looks good. McManus did a really nice job. She managed to smooth out the scarring,” Cameron tells him as she picks up the used bandage. “I’ll go get a clean dressing for it.”  
She leaves and House finally looks down at his leg. There is still an indentation where the muscle used to be but Cameron is right. The skin looks smoother and there is only a rapidly disappearing line of sutures. Cameron returns to bandage his leg again, removes her gloves and then looks at him.  
“I’m leaving our bedroom doors open so just call if you need anything,” she says then smiles. “Anything within reason.”  
House smiles slightly and pulls the covers up to his chest. She turns and leaves. He lies back against the soft pillows, reaches out to turn off the lamp and is soon asleep.

On Monday morning, the ringing doorbell wakes House. He squints at the alarm clock and rolls over pulling one of the pillows over his head. He is almost asleep again when he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
“No,” he mumbles. “Too early.”  
The pillow is pulled away and he twists his head to see Cameron standing over him.  
“Get up,” she tells him. “Your physical therapy starts today.”  
“Don’t need it,” he says and rolls over again.  
Cameron flips the covers off him. “Yes, you do. Either get up or pack. Your choice.”  
“I choose to sleep.”  
“Not an option,” she tells him.  
He rolls over and blinks up at her. She is wearing a red bikini and her hair is piled on top of her head in a messy bun. He sits up and looks at her. She is toned and slender. His gaze stops at the curve of her breasts.  
“Nice,” he breathes. “Who knew those were hiding under those vests and puffy sleeves?”  
“Your trunks are on the dresser. Call me when you’re changed,” she smiles.  
“What about breakfast? Can’t do PT on an empty stomach.”  
Cameron sighs. “You can have a banana.”  
“I need more than that.”  
“Then you should have gotten up the first time I came in here,” she tells him.  
He frowns. “How many times have you come in here?”  
“Five,” she tells him. “I even changed your bandage. I thought you might be dead but you had a pulse. Jay always brings a snack so you can eat that. Now hurry.” She turns and walks out.  
House tilts his head and watches the sway of her hips and admires the firm curves of her ass. Carefully, he gets out of bed, changes into his swimming trunks and grabs his crutches. He follows the sound of laughter and finds Cameron on the patio next to the pool. She is laughing with a tall, muscular dark haired man. Cameron turns and smiles at House.  
“House, this is Jay, your physical therapist,” she says.  
The man turns to him and smiles. “It’s nice to meet you, Doctor House. I thought we’d start with some water exercises. Doctor Cameron agreed to join us.”  
House looks at Cameron and she looks back at him impassively.  
“She probably agreed to make sure I do what you tell me,” House says without taking his eyes off her. “Where’s my snack?”  
She points to a muffin and coffee on the table.  
“That is a small snack. Actually, it’s more like an amuse-bouche,” House says as he sits and devours the muffin and coffee.  
Once he finishes eating, Cameron walks down the steps into the shallow end of the pool.  
Jay comes to stand beside House. “Put your right arm around my shoulders and once I have a good hold on you, you’ll ditch the crutches and we’ll get in the pool. I see Doctor Cameron put a waterproof bandage on your leg. If you feel water getting under it, let me know and I’ll get you out. Ready?”  
House slings his arm over Jay’s broad shoulder as he puts both arms around House’s waist. House releases the crutches. They clang against the tiles surrounding the pool. Jay carefully leads House down the stairs and into the water.  
For the next thirty minutes, House and Cameron do the exercises Jay demonstrates. Jay stays near House and helps balance him when needed. House enjoys himself and he notices Cameron smiling. Finally, Jay calls a halt and helps House out of the pool and maneuvers him to one of the loungers.  
“Massage time,” Jay says. “I need to get my oil and table. Be right back.”  
“I hope he doesn’t think that massage is going to have a happy ending,” House smirks as Cameron hands him a thick towel.  
“He’s married to a nurse. A female nurse,” Cameron tells him as she stretches out on the lounger beside him. “He’s just going to massage your leg and hips.” She turns her head and looks at him. “You enjoyed it.”  
“Just don’t tell Wilson. He’ll want to go skinny dipping with me.”  
Cameron laughs and House looks at her with a smile. For the first time in a very long time, he is relaxed and happy.  
“I hope letting her in is okay,” Jay says as he walks out of the house carrying a backpack and portable massage table. Cuddy steps out from behind him.  
House bolts upright and stares at her then turns on Cameron. “You sent her home!”  
“Oh, Jesus Christ!” Cameron grinds out.


	11. Chapter 11

Cameron gets up and grabs Cuddy’s arm pulling her into the house.   
“I’ll give Greg his massage,” Jay says with a hint of nervousness as he sets up the table.  
“That’s fine,” Cameron says over her shoulder. “I’ll be back in a bit.”  
She pushes Cuddy into the dining room and closes the French doors leading out to the pool.  
“What the hell are you doing back here?”   
Cuddy rubs her arm where Cameron grabbed her. “You can’t manage him on your own. You might think you can but you can’t. You don’t know him the way I do.”  
“Well, I’ve managed just fine since you left,” Cameron tells her.  
“It won’t last. He’s behaving because he doesn’t want to go to a rehab facility. Once he’s better, he’ll make your life hell. You know I’m right.”  
“No, he’s relaxed and healing. If you stay, he won’t be relaxed and he won’t get better. If you love him so much, leave him alone!”  
Cuddy folds her arms and looks Cameron up and down. “So you can parade around half dressed and seduce him? I know you think you’re in love with him.”  
Cameron rolls her eyes. “You don’t know anything about me. You never did. All you’re doing is marking your territory again. For your information, I have a boyfriend.”  
Cuddy shrugs and stares at Cameron. “Then let me stay. I can stay with him so you can still see your boyfriend. I assume he has a name?”  
“His name is Tom and he’s a trauma surgeon.” Cameron sighs and puts her hands on her hips. “Fine. If House says you can stay, then I have no problem with it. I’ll go ask him.”  
She opens one of the doors and walks over to the massage table. House lies on it with a towel draped over his hips while Jay carefully massages his leg.  
“I heard,” House sighs. “She isn’t going to take no for an answer so tell her she can stay. This way you and Tom the Trauma Guy can go out. No, go away. You’re ruining my massage.”  
Cameron returns to the house and tells Cuddy. Cuddy goes out and comes back with her bags. Cameron ignores her and shuts herself in her room. Cuddy takes her bags to the room at the end of the hall and then heads out to the pool. Jay helps House balance on his crutches.   
“When will you be back?” House asks him.  
“Oh, I’ll be coming every day. We’ll use the pool and do some work indoors, too. So, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jay smiles avoiding Cuddy as he folds up his table and grabs his bag.   
“See you tomorrow,” House tells him then moves past Cuddy into the house.  
Once Jay is gone, House heads toward his room. He stops and looks at Cameron’s closed door.  
“At least he’s not a hooker,” Cuddy comments from behind him.  
“At least he was asked to come here,” House responds dully and shuts his bedroom door in her face.

That night, Cameron enters his room carrying a tray of food. He lifts his head off the pillows and then lies back.  
“You missed dinner,” she says as she puts the tray on the table beside him. “Dry Rueben, no pickles, extra crispy onion rings and root beer.”  
He sits up and looks at her. “You said I wasn’t allowed to eat this,” he reminds her as he picks up an onion ring and pops it in his mouth.  
“I figured you needed this. I had no idea she didn’t leave.”  
He pats the empty side of the bed. Cameron crawls up next to him and rests against the head board. He hands her an onion ring but she shakes her head. He shrugs and eats it.  
“I know you didn’t. She’s stubborn and thinks she’s the only one who can manage me.”  
“Maybe you don’t need to be managed,” she says softly. She looks at him and their eyes lock. Then he looks away.  
“Maybe. Maybe I do. So, I heard you tell Cuddy about Trauma Tom. That was more than you told me. I’m hurt. Deeply hurt.”  
Cameron laughs ruefully. “I always forget how good your hearing is and what a delicate flower you are.” She smoothes her jeans and looks at her hands. House laughs and then looks at her.   
“So, do you love him?”  
She shrugs. “The truth is….I think I do but….”  
House picks up his sandwich and takes a bite. “You aren’t sure.”  
“We’re both divorced and he has two kids. We’ve only been dating for six months.”  
House nods. “So, it’s too soon. Do his kids like you?”  
“Oh, I haven’t met them. Tom and I agreed we would wait until we’ve been together longer. He doesn’t like to introduce them to someone who may not be around.”  
“That’s smart. What kind of kids are they?” he asks as he picks up his root beer.  
“Gender? Because they aren’t goats,” she says with a grin.  
“Saucy,” he smirks.   
“Two girls. Maisey is ten and Stella is six.”  
He finishes his meal and they sit silently. He wants to thank her. He wants to apologize for intruding on her life and for Cuddy descending on her. He wants her to look at him the way she used to all those years ago. He wants to kiss her but he knows he can never be what she needs. He wants to leave and try to make the relationship with Cuddy work. He wants to stay and make Cameron laugh. He can’t remember when he felt so conflicted. So he sits silently next to her. Then he knows what he needs to say.  
“I’m happy for you,” House tells her. “You deserve to be happy.”  
“So do you,” she tells him.  
He shrugs.  
“What are you going to do about Cuddy? Are you in love with her? You said what you two have isn’t love. Has something changed?” she asks looking at him. He looks at her briefly. Those blue-green eyes of hers see too much sometimes so he looks at the far wall.  
“I really don’t know. I know I don’t want to be hurt again.” He laughs softly. “Feel free to mock the sad, old man.”  
She takes his hand. “You aren’t old and you don’t have to be sad.”  
The door opens and Cuddy stares at them. “Am I interrupting?” she asks acidly.  
House pulls his hand free and smirks. Cameron sighs in disappointment. He finally opens up and Cuddy has to ruin it.  
“She was just about to go down on me,” House taunts Cuddy.  
Cuddy folds her arms and looks at Cameron. “This is exactly why I need to be here.” She turns back to House. “You’re just trying to make me jealous.”  
“Actually, I was hoping we’d have a threesome,” he mocks. “But I know you need to polish your broom.”  
Cameron gets off the bed and leaves. House winces when he hears her bedroom door slam. He slides down on the bed and turns off the light.  
“That’s the signal for you to leave,” he says.  
Cuddy slams his door shut as she leaves.  
“Fun times,” he whispers in the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

A month passes. Jay comes each day and Cuddy insists on helping with House’s physical therapy. Cameron does her best to stay out of their way and House finds himself watching and listening for her. He basically sees her at mealtimes and when she gives him his medication because she spends the rest of the time in her room or out. The stitches in his leg finally dissolve and there is no scar only a deep indentation in his thigh. Jay gives him a massage at the end of each session and House insists they be left alone. Cuddy leaves reluctantly but he knows she watches them.  
One Friday after dinner, Cameron disappears into her room. She emerges an hour later wearing a black mini dress that clings to her curves, strappy silver heels, large silver hoop earrings and several matching bracelets. Her hair is intricately braided and looped on her head and her makeup plays up her eyes and mouth. House looks up as she passes him. He pauses The New Yankee Workshop and sniffs the air. The perfume she wears is light but he can smell it.   
“Trauma Tom?” he asks.   
“Yes,” she tells him as she sits down on the couch.  
“You look hot and you smell even better,” he comments.   
“Thank you. I thought you might like to meet him.”  
“Meet who?” Cuddy asks as she comes out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of popcorn and two bottles of water.  
“I know I can’t have beer, but water with popcorn? Seriously??”  
“You need to stay hydrated,” she says as she sits down between them. “Who are we meeting?”  
“My boyfriend, Tom,” Cameron says coolly.  
“Trauma Tom,” House smirks.  
Cameron bites back a smile. “Please don’t call him that to his face.”  
House grabs a handful of popcorn as the doorbell rings. Cameron gets up and opens the door. Tom is tall, muscular and very handsome. His light brown hair gleams and his blue eyes light up when he sees Cameron.  
“You look beautiful, Ally,” he says as he leans in to kiss her.  
House clears his throat and Cameron pulls away. She brings Tom into the living room.  
“House, Cuddy, this is Tom Allen. Tom, this is my former boss, Gregory House and Lisa Cuddy, the Dean of Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro.”  
Tom smiles broadly and reaches out to shake House’s hand. House puts some popcorn in his mouth and looks at the television. Cuddy takes his hand and shakes it.  
“It’s nice to meet you,” she says.  
“Likewise,” Tom responds. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Doctor House.”  
“Don’t believe any of it,” House says without taking his eyes off the television. “Unless it’s good, then believe all of it.”  
“We should go,” Cameron says with an edge to her voice.  
Tom nods, looks at House one last time and follows her out.  
Once they leave, Cuddy slaps House on the arm.  
“Ow,” he says. “Abusive.”  
“Why do you have to be so rude?” she growls. “He was being nice and you were a total ass to him.”  
House turns and looks at her dispassionately. “I am an ass, remember? That was one of the reasons you left me.”  
Cuddy looks back at him for several long moments, her eyes filled with sorrow and the bright sheen of tears. “I shouldn’t have.”  
He shrugs and turns back to the movie. She gently touches his chin until he looks at her. “I shouldn’t have,” she repeats and leans in. Her mouth brushes against his as her hand slides down his chest to rest in his lap. She deepens the kiss and he lets her, tilting his head to allow her to slide her tongue against his. An image of Cameron in her figure hugging dress pops into his head and he immediately goes hard. Cuddy unbuttons his jeans and slides the zipper down. He does nothing to stop her as her hand spreads his jeans open and slips inside his boxer shorts. She trails kisses across his cheek to his ear.  
“Remember how much you liked it when I went down on you?” she whispers in his ear. “I miss that. I miss you.”  
She slides back on the couch and bends down to take him into her mouth. Moaning softly, he guides her head. She takes the whole length of him in and begins to suck. Her hand massages his balls as her head moves up and down. Grunting and panting, he explodes in her mouth. She continues to suck and lick him until he goes soft. Then she sits up, turns to wipe her mouth and drink some water. Turning back to him, she kisses his neck as she tucks him back into his jeans and zips them back up. Her knuckles brush against his stomach as she pops the button back into the button hole. He lets his head drop against the back of the couch. Cuddy nuzzles his neck and takes his hand.  
“Let’s go to bed. I know you can’t have sex yet but I miss sleeping next to you,” she murmurs against his skin.  
House allows her to lead him back to his bedroom. She helps him undress and he gets into bed. A few moments later, she slides in next to him and presses her warm, naked body against his. She rests her head on his shoulder and puts her hand on his chest. House stares up at the ceiling where shadows move and twist. He wonders where Cameron is and what she is doing with Tom. Is she giving him a blow job or fucking him? Something sharp and unpleasant twists in his stomach at the thought of her doing either of things with him. He sighs and listens. After some time, Cuddy relaxes against him as her breathing evens out. She is finally asleep so he carefully shifts until he is lying on his side. Cuddy curls up against his back but doesn’t waken. House tucks the pillow more comfortably under his head. Coming here was stupid, he realizes. He isn’t even sure why he came. Something draws him to Cameron. She always took care of him when he was hurt or sick. Now, he and Cuddy intrude on her life. They can’t leave until Jay and McManus clear him for travel and that might not happen for another month. Just as he drifts off, he vows to cause as little trouble for her as possible.


	13. Chapter 13

Cameron sips her vodka tonic and gazes around the large hotel ballroom. Beside her, Tom talks animatedly to a group of their friends. She is bored. She never liked these hospital parties. However, Tom wanted to come so she agreed to come with him. Now, she regrets it. Over the last two weeks she notices Cuddy and House growing closer. Cuddy is always with him and Cameron realizes she misses being alone with him. He finally opened up to her until Cuddy interrupted them. He hasn’t spoken much to her since that night.  
Tom slips his hand around her waist and she smiles up at him. She begins talking to the group of people. Finally, they disperse and Tom looks at her.  
“You hungry?” he asks. “The buffet looks good. They have lobster and crab legs.”  
“That sounds good,” she responds.  
He takes her hand and they walk over to the buffet. Tom picks up two plates and, after setting her empty glass down, Cameron fills both with food. She knows what he likes and he smiles as she puts a scoop of glistening black caviar on his plate along with golden brown toast points. He holds his elbow out and she slips her hand through it. They weave through the tables, smiling and greeting people as they pass. Tom stops at a table in the front that faces the long table where the hospital donors sit. Placing the plates on the table, he pulls her chair out and she sits. She drapes the napkin over her lap and picks up a fork. A server approaches their table.  
“May I bring you both another drink?” he asks.  
“I’ll have another vodka tonic,” Cameron tells him..  
“Just iced tea for me,” Tom says politely. The server leaves and Tom turns to Cameron.  
“Everything okay?” he asks.  
Cameron nods and spears a small bundle of asparagus wrapped in crisp prosciutto. “I’m fine.”  
“It’s just you’re drinking a lot and you’re so quiet.”  
“I’m just a little tired.” She eats the asparagus and looks around the room.  
“It’s House and Doctor Cuddy, isn’t it?”  
She shakes her head and takes a bite of a crab cake. She wonders what House and Cuddy are doing. She knows House can’t have sex yet but there are other things to do besides that. If they get back together, Cameron is stuck in the house with them for another month at least. That is something she knows she can’t bear.  
“Hey,” Tom says touching her arm. She jumps slightly at his touch then smiles.  
“Sorry,” she replies.  
“I’ve heard about House. Everyone always said he’s an arrogant asshole and they were right. I don’t know how you worked for him as long as you did. I know he’s a brilliant doctor but he’s just so rude.”  
Cameron looks at him and tries to control the tide of anger washing over her. “He’s been through a lot. There are reasons he acts the way he does.”  
“Ally, you’re too kind and compassionate for your own good.”  
Cameron carefully puts her fork down so she won’t stab him. Turning to face him, she snaps, “Just what do you mean by that?”  
“Come on, Ally. Open your eyes. He’s taking advantage of you. They both are. He obviously knew you wouldn’t turn him away. He sat there like he owned your house.”  
“He needs my help.”  
Tom sighs and pushes his plate away. The server returns with a tray full of drinks and places theirs on the table before moving off.  
“That’s just it. You never say no when someone needs you. It’s almost like a sickness with you.”  
Picking up her drink, she drains it in one swallow. She slams the glass down on the table and signals the server. He hurries over and she asks for another drink. Then she turns her attention back to Tom who frowns at her.  
“I’m a doctor,” she reminds him sharply. “I’m supposed to help people who need it.”  
“But it goes beyond patients, Ally. House wasn’t your patient. You didn’t have to bring him to stay in your house. You could send him to a rehab center and his girlfriend can stay in a hotel.”  
“She isn’t his girlfriend,” she says sullenly. The server returns with her drink. Tom sits back and stares at her incredulously.  
“Are you in love with him?” he asks.  
Cameron’s brows draw together as she looks at him. “Of course not. But I couldn’t leave him in a parking lot to bleed out.”  
She picks up her drink and drains it again. Tom looks at her as if seeing her for the first time.  
“My god,” he says softly. “You do love him. Or you love the fact he needs you. Some people warned me about you but I ignored them.”  
The effect of the vodka makes her head swim. “What did they say?”  
“That you were in love with him while working with him. One person said you aren’t capable of love because you need to be needed.”  
Her breath leaves her as an old memory resurfaces. She can hear House’s voice clearly in her head.  
_You don’t love, you need. What I am is what you need._  
She rises unsteadily to her feet. “Well, if that’s what you think of me, then I’m going home.” She turns but has to grip the back of the chair to keep from falling. Tom is up and at her side in an instant,  
“I’ll take you home,” he says.  
She pulls away from him. Turning slowly, she looks at him. “I am capable of love. I am.”  
He strokes her arm. “Let me take you home, Ally. You’re making a scene.”  
“I don’t care. I loved my first husband. I can’t believe I wasted six months of my life on you. I’m an idiot.”  
“You’re drunk and tired,” he tells her as he tries to lead her out. She jerks free of his grasp.  
“You’re right,” she says. “I am drunk and very tired. You always tell me how I’m feeling or what to think and I overlooked it because I was lonely. You clearly don’t know me at all.”  
“Oh, and that old cripple does?” he taunts.  
She laughs mirthlessly. “We’re done, Trauma Tom. I’ll get a cab. Don’t call me or come around anymore. I’m done.”  
She picks up her evening bag and carefully makes her way out of the ballroom into the hotel lobby. Once outside, she breathes in deeply and then blows the air out. She does it a few more times and her head clears slightly. A cab pulls up and she gets in. She gives the driver her address and she leans back against the seat. She closes her eyes.  
“Lady, we’re here!” the driver says loudly.  
Cameron opens her eyes and sits up. She looks around and sees they are parked outside her house. She obviously fell asleep.  
“How much?” she asks.  
“Fifteen.”  
She pulls a twenty dollar bill from her purse and hands it to him. “Keep the change,” she says as she gets out. She closes the door and the cab pulls away. Carefully, she makes her way to the front door. She unlocks it, resets the alarm and looks at the mess on the coffee table. Her lips thin but she decides to wait for morning to make Cuddy clean up. She pulls off her shoes and shuffles to her bedroom. Before she enters, she crosses the hall to House’s room. Opening the door quietly, she looks in. Bright moonlight streams in through the windows illuminating the couple sleeping in the bed. House is curled on his side and Cuddy lies next to him, one hand resting on his hip. Cameron stares at her. The covers are bunched around her waist revealing her bare breasts. Cameron squeezes her eyes shut and carefully closes the door. She enters her bedroom, shuts the door and strips her clothes off. She digs in her dresser until she finds an old t-shirt. She slips it over her head and it falls to her knees and hangs loosely on her. It belonged to her first husband and she wears it when she is upset. Crawling into bed, she curls up and begins to cry.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Cameron wakes with a pounding headache, upset stomach and a dry mouth. Carefully, she crawls out of bed and staggers first to the bathroom and then to the kitchen. Bright sunlight pours in so she squints and shades her eyes. House leans against the counter with a cup of coffee. He looks at her taking in her smudged makeup, messy hair and swollen, red eyes.  
“Jesus,” he says. “You look like you got rode hard and put back wet.”  
She closes her eyes and presses her hand against her head. “Stop shouting,” she croaks.  
“Got your drink on last night, didn’t you?” he asks softly as he moves around the kitchen gathering things as he goes. Cameron leans over the counter and rests her head on the cool marble counter top. She lies there until House sets a glass down beside her.  
“Drink it,” he commands.  
Slowly she stands up and looks at the glass. It is filled with a thick red liquid and smells horrible.  
“Ugh,” she groans. “What is that?”  
“Hangover cure. Works every time. Now be a good little girl and drink your medicine.”  
Cameron picks up the glass and takes a sip. She gags at the taste.  
“Drink it down fast,” he tells her.   
She squints at him and then drains the glass. He takes the glass from her, watching her carefully as she gags again.  
“Give it a minute and you’ll feel better,” he says as he puts the glass in the dishwasher. “What do you want for breakfast?”  
The pounding in her head recedes to a dull throb and her stomach settles a little. She slumps against the counter and sighs with relief.  
“Oatmeal,” she tells him.  
“Good choice,” he replies.  
She notices he is moving around with his cane. “You’re using your cane correctly,” she comments.  
House sets a pot of water on the stove and turns on the burner. “Yeah, Jay says it’s better and much as I hate to admit it, he’s right.” He measures out some oatmeal and goes to the refrigerator and pulls out milk, blueberries and plain Greek yogurt. Next he grabs a banana and returns to the stove where the water begins to boil. He dumps everything on the counter and cooks the oatmeal. Once it’s cooked, he grabs a bowl and glass from the cabinet. He spoons the oatmeal into the bowl, rinses the blueberries and dumps them in. He gets a knife and spoon from a drawer. He quickly slices the banana and adds it to the oatmeal along with a spoonful of Greek yogurt. Opening another cabinet, he grabs honey which he squirts into the bowl. He mixes it all together, pours her a glass of milk and hands it to her. Picking up her bowl and spoon, he takes them into the dining room and puts them on the table. Cameron sets her glass down and sits down to eat.   
House sits across from her. “What happened last night? Did he slip you some crystal meth so you’d sleep with him?”  
“Very funny. No,” she mumbles. She eats more of the oatmeal. Her headache is nearly gone and she feels almost human.  
“Trauma Tom upset you? Did you two break up?”  
She doesn’t answer but continues to eat.  
“I will take that as a yes.”  
“Are you and Cuddy back together?” she asks suddenly. “I checked on you last night and she was in your bed. Naked.”  
House is silent and stares out at the pool.  
“I will take that as a yes,” she mocks.  
“We can leave,” he responds. “We should leave.”  
Cameron puts her spoon in the empty bowl. “You can’t. You aren’t cleared to travel.”  
Cuddy walks in at that moment wearing one of House’s t-shirts. She stops beside House and leans down to kiss him.   
“Good morning,” she says to Cameron with a wide smile. “Did you have a good time last night? Tom seems like a really great man.”  
“I see you two made up,” Cameron says dully.  
"We did,” Cuddy says stroking House’s shoulder. She looks down at him. “I’m going to take a shower. Come with me.”  
House shakes his head. “Can’t. Jay will be here in about ten minutes.”  
“Okay,” she smiles and kisses him again. She struts out of the room.   
House stands and quietly leaves the room.  
Cameron puts her head down on the table. “Fuck my life,” she mutters.

While House works with Jay, Cuddy moves her things into his room. Cameron goes into her bedroom and shuts the door. She enters her bathroom, turns the shower on, and pulls the t-shirt over her head. She steps into the shower and lets the hot water flow over her. Sobs push out of her and she sinks to the floor. She sits and cries as the water pours over her. Why didn’t she make Cuddy leave? Now she must watch as Cuddy flaunts their relationship in her face. She feels like such an idiot. Tom is right. She loves House. She always did and always will. Nothing will change that. Somehow she must deal with them. She can’t let them know how she feels. Pushing herself up, she rubs her hands over her face. She can do this. She can. Reaching for the shampoo, she begins to wash her hair.

Cuddy sits on the couch reading when House and Jay come back in. Jay leaves quietly and House sits next to Cuddy.  
“Did you have to throw it in her face?” he demands.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Us. You come prancing into the room in my t-shirt, groping me and kissing me. What was the point?”  
Cuddy puts her book down and looks at him. “I want her to know that we’re back together. She needs to know she isn’t going to get you.”  
“She’s not trying to get me.”  
“Really? She’s always been in love with you.”  
“Well, she’s not anymore,” he tells her. “You don’t need to taunt her. She’s doing me a huge favor and she didn’t have to.”  
“Because she loves you,” Cuddy says bluntly.  
House shakes his head. “Jay said I’ll probably be ready to leave in a few days. I see McManus on Friday. If she gives me the all clear, we can go home on Saturday.”  
Cuddy reaches out and strokes his cheek. “I hope she does,” she smiles. “I’m ready to get home. Speaking of home, why don’t you move in with me? Rachel would be thrilled if you did and so would I.”  
“Sure, fine,” he tells her. He looks past her and sees Cameron standing just inside the living room. Her face is expressionless and House feels a sharp stab of guilt. Silently, she turns and he hears her bedroom door close. Closing his eyes, he shakes his head. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated?


	15. Chapter 15

On Friday morning, Cameron drives House and Cuddy to the hospital. His appointment is at 11:30 and Cameron plans to go down to the ER to catch up on paperwork. She tells them this and House nods. She parks, tells them where McManus’ office is located and walks away.  
Cuddy takes House’s hand and leads him to the hospital entrance. “Well, she’s in a snit.”  
House remains silent and they enter the hospital. Cuddy looks around at the large lobby. It is large and airy with groupings of seats and a waterfall in the center. They make their way to the elevator.  
“Must be nice to have the money to do something so pretentious,” Cuddy comments with an edge to her voice.  
They enter the elevator. “Jealous?” House asks.  
She ducks her head and smiles. “A little, I guess.”  
The doors open and they walk down a long hallway lined with offices. They arrive at Doctor McManus’ office and open the door. The waiting room is spacious and huge windows look out over the parking lot and a large park. House checks in and they sit down.  
“I think she’ll clear you,” Cuddy tells him. “Your leg looks so much better and you’re finally using your cane correctly. If you can stay off the Vicodin, everything will be so much better.”  
“And if I relapse again?” he asks with a hard stare. “Are you going to dump me again?”  
“You won’t relapse. I called Wilson and told him to go get rid of all the Vicodin you might have stashed around your apartment.”  
House frowns at her. “You had no right to do that.”  
“Of course I do,” she tells him. “You don’t need it.”   
Before House can answer, a nurse comes out and calls for House. They both get up to follow her. She looks at Cuddy with a smile.  
“Sorry, only patients and family members are allowed back in the exam rooms,” she says.  
“I’m his girlfriend,” Cuddy tells her.  
“I’m sorry,” she responds with an insincere smile. She holds the door leading to the exam rooms open for House.  
“Just sit and wait. It shouldn’t take long,” he tells her.   
Without a backward glance, he follows the nurse. She gets him set up in an exam room and after taking his vitals, hands him a hospital gown.  
“Remove everything but your underwear,” she tells him. “The doctor will be with you shortly.” She stops with her hand on the door. “I know Doctor Cameron. She’s a really good person. I hope you and your girlfriend are treating her well.”   
She opens the door and leaves.  
House strips down and puts on the gown. He can’t get up on the exam table so he sits in one of the chairs and taps his cane on the floor. He hopes McManus clears him. Jay gave him the okay after his PT session along with the names of several PTs in Princeton. Since recovering from the surgery, the pain is tolerable. He can walk better and not having the misshapen crater in his thigh helps. The nurse is right. Cameron is a good person and he feels so guilty about the way things are going at her house. He and Cuddy need to leave but part of him wants to stay with Cameron. She saved his life and he enjoyed his time alone with her. Lately, he finds the way Cuddy talks to him annoying and he goes out of his way to be hurtful toward her. She takes it and even seems to like it. Cameron never put up with that from him. Of course, the fact Cuddy regularly goes down on him helps. Hopefully she will never find out he thinks of Cameron the whole time.  
The door opens and House looks up. McManus smiles at him and places a laptop on the counter.  
“Good morning,” she says as she looks at the computer. “Your vitals look good. How’s the pain?”  
“Manageable,” he responds.  
“Jay says you’re doing very well with your PT. Let’s get you up on the table so I can look at your leg.”  
She helps him up onto the exam table and he lies back. Lifting the hem of his gown, she examines his right leg.  
“The swelling is gone. No sign of infection,” she murmurs. She gently touches the indentation. “Does that hurt?”  
“No,” he tells her.  
She pulls his gown down and helps him sit up. “You’ve healed remarkably well. I know Jay cleared you so I will, too. You can resume all activities. Just be mindful of the leg. Are you going to continue to stay with Doctor Cameron?”  
“No,” he says. “I plan to fly back to New Jersey tomorrow.”  
McManus nods and walks over to her computer. “That’s good. Just be sure to get up and walk during the flight. I don’t want you to end up with a DVT.”  
House nods.  
She closes her laptop and holds it against her chest. “See the receptionist for your discharge papers. You can call me if you need to.”  
“Thanks,” House replies.  
“Well, I’ll leave you to get dressed.”  
Once she leaves, House carefully slides off the table and dresses. He walks back out to the reception area and gets his papers. Cuddy joins him.  
“We can go home tomorrow,” he tells her as they head down to the ER. “She and Jay both cleared me. You can book us a flight when we get back to Cameron’s place.”  
She stops him and kisses him. “Things will be better this time, I promise,” she tells him.  
He isn’t so sure.

The ER is busy when they arrive. House asks a nurse where to find Cameron and she takes them to a small office in the back. Cameron looks up from her desk when they enter.  
“We can go home,” Cuddy tells her brightly. “I’ll book a flight when we get back to your place.”  
Cameron looks at House who looks down at the floor. She nods. “Good. That’s good. You ready to go?”  
“We are,” Cuddy beams.  
House continues to look at the floor.

Once they arrive at Cameron’s, Cuddy goes to their room. House slumps down on the couch and Cameron goes into the kitchen to fix lunch. She is plating their sandwiches when Cuddy joins her.  
“The earliest flight I could get is for Sunday morning,” she says.  
“That’s fine,” Cameron tells her. “Go set the table.”  
Cuddy puts her hands on her hips. “A please would be nice.”  
Cameron throws the plates against the wall. Food and plate shards fly everywhere. “REALLY? You invade my home, eat my food and leave your shit lying around for me to clean up and you want me to say please?? Fuck you!” she shouts and stomps out of the kitchen. She storms through the living room and grabs her purse. She slams the front door and House gets up.  
“Do you believe her?” Cuddy asks indignantly.  
“Actually, I’m surprised this didn’t happen sooner,” House tells her. “Help me clean up this mess.”  
Once the kitchen is clean, House leans against the counter. “We should go to a hotel.”  
“I checked. All the hotels are booked,” Cuddy tells him. She waves her hand. “She’ll get over it. Do you want me to order pizza?”  
“Fine,” House tells her. Shame swarms over him. Cameron, against her better judgment, allows them to stay in her home, doesn’t ask to be reimbursed and even cooks and cleans for them. Cuddy flaunts their relationship in her face and treats her like the help. When he got in his car two months ago, he never expected Cuddy to follow. He certainly never expected her to rekindle their relationship. He knows he is settling. He knows he will twist himself in knots again trying to be the man she wants. He also knows she is his last chance at some degree of happiness. So, he will go back to Princeton with her and try to forget about Cameron. He can’t allow himself to develop feelings for her because he knows he’ll destroy her and that is something he won’t do to her.

Cameron arrives home several hours later. The living room is empty but clean. She walks into the kitchen and finds it clean, too. Slowly, she walks to her room. As she opens her door, she hears Cuddy moaning loudly and crying out House’s name. Shaking her head, she walks into her room, closes the door, locks it and turns on her radio. She turns the volume up until she can no longer hear Cuddy’s sex sounds. Less than two days. She can survive having them in her house for less than two days.


	16. Chapter 16

Around one in the morning, the house is finally quiet and Cameron falls into a deep sleep. The emotional and physical toll finally catches up with her. She dreams she is in bed with House and Cuddy while they have sex. She tries to get up but can’t. She screams for them to stop but they don’t. Finally, they laugh and she is left alone.

The next morning, House eases away from Cuddy and gets out of bed. Silently, he pulls on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He grabs his cane and opens the door. For a moment, he stares at Cameron’s closed bedroom door. He knows she heard them last night. He heard her radio blasting in her room. Carefully, he closes his bedroom door and crosses the hallway. He eases open Cameron’s door and looks in. She lies flat on her back with one arm flung wide and the other resting at her side. For a moment, House watches the steady rise and fall of her chest. His gaze lingers on the round fullness of her breasts beneath the thin camisole she wears. His fingers itch to stroke her skin. He’s touched her before and knows it’s silky and smooth.  
“Stop staring at her,” Cuddy hisses behind him. “She’s fine. At least she finally turned that damn music off.”  
He turns to look at her. “She was drowning out your sex noises,” he whispers.  
Cuddy tosses her head. “Well, she won’t have to hear them after tomorrow.”  
She walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. House grimaces. He needed the bathroom. He closes Cameron’s bedroom door and hears the shower running in the other bathroom. He flings the door open and flips the toilet lid up with his cane. It hits the tank with a loud smack.  
“Do not flush that toilet, House!” Cuddy calls from the shower.  
He pushes the handle with his cane. Cuddy squeals and pulls back the shower curtain.  
“Dammit, House!” she yells.   
He puts a finger over his mouth. “Not so loud. You’ll wake up our hostess.”   
He moves to the sink and turns on the water. Cuddy shuts the shower off and he laughs.  
“Hurry up,” she tells him.  
He leisurely washes his hands and then splashes water on his face. He can hear Cuddy impatiently stamping her foot in the tub. Finally, he turns the water off, dries his hands and face and leaves. He heads to the kitchen to make coffee. While it drips into the coffee pot, he grabs the phone and calls Wilson.  
“What do you want, House?” Wilson answers sleepily.  
“Good morning,” House sings. “How are you this fine morning?”  
“Jesus, House,” Wilson grumbles. “Why are you so cheerful?”   
“Cuddy and I are coming home tomorrow. Also, we’re back together.”  
“Seriously??”  
“Yep, we went at it like bunnies last night.”  
“Where was Cameron while you two were….you know…going at it like bunnies?” Wilson asks.  
“She and Cuddy had a fight and she left. She came home while we were gettin’ busy.”  
House grimaces and closes his eyes. He can’t let Wilson know how embarrassed, guilty and regretful he feels.  
“You’re an asshole.”  
“True. And Cuddy likes my asshole,” House tells him. “In fact-“  
“NO!” Wilson yells. “Just no. Poor Cameron.”  
House leans against the counter and rubs his forehead. “She could have joined us,” he says and squeezes his eyes shut. It’s so difficult to maintain this ridiculous façade with Wilson.  
“You and Cuddy should check into a hotel and leave Cameron in peace.”  
“Can’t. All the hotels are full. Some annual Chicago thing. Maybe she has earplugs.”  
“Maybe you two could refrain from sex for one night,” Wilson suggests.  
House definitely plans on doing just that. He won’t subject Cameron to more than he already has.  
“Well,” he drawls. “Cuddy likes riding on Little Greg. Plus, Little Greg just got off probation.”  
Wilson sighs. “Do you need me to pick you up at the airport?”  
“Yeah. We arrive at noon.”  
“Then I’ll see you and Cuddy at noon tomorrow,” Wilson says and hangs up.  
House replaces the phone and gets two mugs from the cabinet. He pours coffee into them adding sugar to one. Carrying them by their handles, he heads out to the pool. Cuddy joins him a few minutes later. Leaning down, she kisses him then smacks him on the chest. He grimaces and rubs the spot she hit. His hand curls and he fights the overwhelming urge to hit her back and shout obscenities at her. Instead he picks up his coffee mug.  
“That’s for the bathroom,” she says as she stretches out on the lounger beside him and picks up her mug.  
“Then hit the bathroom,” he tells her. “I called Wilson. He’s picking us up tomorrow.”  
“Good. I’ll be glad to get home and get you moved in so I can keep an eye on you.”  
House grips the handle of his mug as he sips it. Again, the urge to shout at her and hit her is nearly overwhelming. Instead, he does what he always does. He pushes the rage deep down.  
“Why did you come to Cameron?” she asks.  
“It was either this or run my car through your dining room.”  
“Are you fucking kidding me??” she gasps her eyes wide with shock. “Wilson said you might but I didn’t believe him.”  
He puts his mug on the table between the loungers and lies back, folding his hands on his stomach.  
“House! Were you going to drive through my house?” she demands.  
He turns his head and looks at her. “Yep. Bet you’re glad I came here instead, huh?”  
She stares at him and he looks back at her, his face impassive. She is breathing heavily and color suffuses her face. He waits for her to start one of her infamous tirades. Instead, she closes her eyes and breathes deeply. The bright red color slowly fades from her cheeks. Slowly she opens her eyes.   
“Why?” she finally asks.  
He shrugs. “You pissed me off. Really, really pissed me off.”  
“You know why I had to break up with you,” she tells him archly. She breathes deeply again and releases it. “But, you’re off the Vicodin, your leg is better and we can start over.”  
“Yeah,” he says. He closes his eyes and an image of Cameron laughing, her eyes shining, appears. Shaking his head slightly, he opens his eyes and reaches for his coffee. He can’t allow himself to think of her. He is better off with Cuddy despite their constant bickering. She wants him. At this point in his life, she is the only one who does. He knows Cameron will soon forget about him and move on. He will move in with Cuddy and so long as he does what she wants, he will have sex whenever he wants it. He will have someone to come home to. He and Rachel get along well and he knows she will be glad to have him around. Being with Cuddy is the best choice. Hopefully, he will learn to live without Cameron.


	17. Chapter 17

Cameron slowly opens her eyes. She is chilled and fumbles to pull the covers up. A strong hand pushes them over to the other side of her bed. House is leaning over her.  
“What? Are you okay?” she asks sleepily.  
“Are you going to sleep all day?” he asks with a slight smile ignoring her second question.  
“What time is it?”  
“Six thirty.”  
“In the morning or evening?” she asks in confusion.  
He straightens up. “Evening. Are you hungry?”  
She stretches and House looks away. The sight of her breasts pressing upward and her camisole riding up revealing the creamy expanse of her stomach is too much for him. His jeans suddenly feel snug and heat rises in him. He steps back to a safe distance.   
“A little,” she says as she gets up. “Where’s Cuddy?”  
“She took your car to pick up dinner.”  
Cameron makes a scoffing sound. “Of course she did. She probably won’t even fill the tank. It was nearly empty.”  
He moves around her room looking at photos and knick knacks. He picks up a framed photo of them with Foreman and Chase. There is a Christmas tree behind them. He looks grim and she is smiling. Carefully, he puts it down. He reaches for a crystal heart.  
“Stop snooping,” she chides gently.  
“I’m bored,” he whines. “Come play a video game with me.”  
She sighs and he puts the heart on the dresser. Turning, he folds his hands together in supplication and tries to look as pitiful as possible. Her laughter swirls around him like a ray of sunlight through storm clouds.  
“Fine,” she says smiling. “Let me get dressed.”  
He nods and heads for the living room. She joins him a few minutes later wearing baggy, ripped jeans that sit low on her slender hips and a faded, cropped t-shirt that allows him a glimpse of her taut stomach. Her blonde hair floats over her shoulders and her face is free of makeup. He notices her toenails are painted bright pink. She is breathtaking and his heart thuds in his chest. Whenever she is home with them, she dresses like this. Perhaps she does it because she thinks it makes her look less attractive. Cuddy gets up each day and spends an hour showering, doing things to her hair, applying makeup and choosing skin tight clothes she thinks will keep his interest. In truth, he finds Cameron’s look more appealing. He looks down and sighs. This line of thinking is troublesome so he turns his attention to something else. Holding out a game controller to her, he moves over on the couch and she curls up in the corner.  
“Prepare to get your ass kicked,” she tells him.  
He snorts. “More like you’ll get yours handed to you.”  
They start to play and he soon realizes she is going to beat him. When she does, she thrusts her arms in the air and whoops with triumph.  
“I haven’t played in a long time,” he tells her. “Once I get warmed up, your ass is mine.”  
She laughs. “Sure it is.”  
They play again and she beats him again. He shakes his controller.  
“It’s got a short or something,” he complains.  
“Then we’ll switch,” she tells him holding out hers. He takes it and they start another game.  
Cuddy arrives just as Cameron beats him again. She carries two bags of takeout and looks at them with suspicion.  
“When did you get up?” she asks Cameron as she closes the door. She dumps the bags on the coffee table and tosses the keys next to them.  
“Six thirty.”  
Cuddy kisses House and smiles at him. “I got your favorite,” she tells him.  
“Good,” he responds as he puts the controller down. “I’m starving.”  
“I’ll get some plates,” Cameron says and gets up.   
“Why didn’t you just let her sleep?” Cuddy hisses.  
He shrugs. “She has to eat and I was bored.”  
Cuddy sits down on the couch and begins to pull Chinese food containers out of the bag. “She looks like a homeless person,” she comments. “Doesn’t she have any clothes that don’t look like she pulled them out of a used clothes bin?”  
House clamps his mouth shut and sits back. Cameron returns with plates, chopsticks, and extra napkins. She puts them down on the table and House can tell from the look on her face she heard Cuddy’s comment.  
“Beer okay?” she asks coolly.  
House nods but Cuddy looks up at her. “Not for us,” she tells Cameron. “House doesn’t need it.”  
“Is root beer okay?” Cameron asks with a slight edge to her voice.  
“Sure,” Cuddy smiles.  
House leans close to her. “Since when can’t I have a beer, Mommy?” he asks acidly.  
“Since you haven’t had one since you got here. We should both stop drinking.”  
“Why?”  
“We’ll discuss it later,” she says with a slight tilt of her head in Cameron’s direction.  
“Where’s my spicy beef and noodles?” he asks.  
She hands him a container along with a pair of chopsticks. Cameron returns with two bottles of root beer and a bottle of beer. She sets the root beer bottles down and looks at Cuddy.  
“I’ll take anything. I’m easy,” she says but doesn’t sit down. House resists the urge to make a smart ass comment. She looks at him over the top of Cuddy’s head and mouths _I bet you say that to all the guys_. House looks at her with wide eyes and she winks at him. He closes his eyes and shakes his head to keep from laughing.  
Cuddy hands her a container of Lo Mein and chopsticks. Cameron takes them and turns on her heel. House focuses on his food but hears the French doors open and close.  
Cuddy digs into her container of vegetables. “Good. Hopefully she’ll stay out there or in her room.”  
House shakes his head. “You do understand that this is her house, right?”  
“Yes,” Cuddy tells him. “But she’s a third wheel and she knows it.”  
House grabs the remote and turns on the television. Cuddy sits back and curls up next to him.   
“Now that she’s gone, I can tell you why I think we should stop drinking,” she says. “I want to have a baby.”  
House chokes on his food. Cuddy hits him on the back. He reaches for his root beer and drains the bottle. He burps loudly and then turns to look at her. “You want a baby. With me.”  
“Yes,” she says smiling. “I love you. And Rachel will be thrilled to have a little brother or sister.”  
“I don’t want children,” he tells her.  
“Maybe you didn’t with Stacy but you’re so good with Rachel. It will be great, you’ll see.”  
House suddenly feels as if he is being strangled. He gets up and limps into the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator and breathes deeply. He reaches for a bottle of beer and closes the door. Twisting the cap off, he raises the bottle to his lips and stops. Cuddy will smell it on his breath. He looks at the bottle and then out the kitchen window. He can see Cameron sitting curled up on a lounger eating and staring out at the pool. He carries the bottle out to her. She looks up at him.  
“Where’s your cane?” she asks softly.  
He holds out the beer to her. “Inside. I can walk without it. A short distance anyway.”  
She takes the bottle. “You should get back inside.”  
He looks out at the flower beds lining the edge of her back yard fence. The sun is beginning to set and they sky is awash with soft shades of pink, blue, silver, gold and lavender.  
“Yeah, I should. Um, we’ll take a cab to the airport,” he tells her as he stares at the sky. “We have to leave at eight so don’t worry about getting up early.”  
“Are you okay?”  
He nods and looks down at her. “Perfect.”  
He is lying and she knows he is lying but neither says anything about it.  
“I should get back in,” he says and turns away from her. He heads back to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water from the refrigerator before returning to the living room. Cuddy leans against him once he sits down. She wants him. He must be satisfied with that.


	18. Chapter 18

Wilson is waiting for them at baggage claim. He waves at them and meets them halfway. Cuddy looks around.  
“Why didn’t you bring Rachel?” she asks.  
“She’s still with your sister,” he says and looks at House. “You look good.”  
House shrugs. “The doc in Chicago did a good job on my leg. Too bad she couldn’t do the first surgery.”  
They turn and walk to the baggage claim carousel. Cuddy moves forward to grab their bags.  
“So, you two are really back together?” Wilson asks.  
“Yep.”  
“How’s Cameron?”  
“Go help Cuddy,” House tells him. “She’s got our bags.”  
Wilson looks at him and then goes to help Cuddy. He grabs their bags and they begin to walk toward the short term parking lot.  
“House is off the Vicodin,” Cuddy tells Wilson with a smile. “Doctor McManus removed his scar so there’s only an indentation. He did really well with his PT. Did you notice he’s using his cane correctly now?”  
Wilson nods and looks at House. House stares straight ahead, his face impassive. Wilson recognizes that look. House is in survival mode.   
“Oh!” she says excitedly. “House is moving in so I can keep an eye on him and we’re going to try to get pregnant. Isn’t that wonderful?”  
“I’d like to clarify that I have no plans to get pregnant,” House says drily.  
“He knows what I mean,” she says sharply.  
“That’s….great,” Wilson tells her.   
They arrive at his car and he opens the trunk. After putting the bags in, he opens the passenger door for Cuddy while House gets into the back seat. He immediately leans back against the head rest and closes his eyes. Wilson glances back at him and then starts the car.  
Cuddy talks the entire drive. When they arrive at her house, Wilson’s ears are ringing slightly. She gets out of the car and looks back at House.  
“Are you coming in?” she asks.  
He opens his eyes and gets out of the car. “I need to go to my place to get a few things.”  
She narrows her eyes. “Don’t take too long.”  
He gets into the passenger seat and closes the door. He stares out at the tree lined street until Wilson returns. Once he pulls away from the curb, he glances at House.  
“I thought she took Rachel to Disneyland,” he tells House.  
House shrugs. “Everybody lies.”  
“Including you?”  
“I never lie.”  
Wilson snorts. “So you say. What the hell happened in Chicago?”  
“Cameron took me to the hospital. Her friend operated on me. Cameron took me to her place. Cuddy showed up. I threw her out. She came back. I did PT like a good little soldier. Cameron weaned me off the Vicodin and Cuddy and I made up.”  
“Why do I feel like you’re leaving huge chunks out of that story?” Wilson drawled.  
“Cameron has a nice swimming pool. Jay, my PT, was actually good at his job. Cameron got lucky and beat me three times at a video game. Now I’m back and moving in with Cuddy. Also, we’re apparently going to have children and live happily ever after. The white picket fence arrives on Tuesday.”  
“Did you thank her?”  
They pull up outside House’s apartment and Wilson shuts off the car.   
“Who, Cuddy? I think the multiple orgasms I gave her were a nice way to thank her for letting me-“  
“House!” Wilson says putting his hands up. “I meant Cameron.”  
House frowns at him. “I didn’t have sex with Cameron.”  
“Oh, cut the crap! Did you thank Cameron for basically saving your life?”  
House opens the car door. “I left her a note.” He gets out and heads in to his apartment. Wilson sighs and follows him. He stands in the living room with his hands on his hips.   
“What are you going to do with this place?” he calls out to House who is in the bedroom.  
“Keep it.”  
“Cuddy’s going to let you do that?”  
House returns several minutes later with a suitcase. “Who’s going to tell her?” he asks.  
“Not me,” Wilson assures him.

Cameron wakes shortly before noon. Her house is silent and she lies in bed for a few minutes. Then she gets up and heads for the bathroom. When she comes out, she sees the folded paper on her dresser. She picks it up and reads it.  
 _Cameron,  
Thanks.  
H._   
She crumbles it up and tosses it in the wastebasket. She goes across the hall to the spare room and looks at the unmade bed. Suddenly she is furious. She rips the comforter, sheets and pillows off the bed. She bundles them up and carries them outside. She stalks into her shed and pulls out a large steel barrel. Dragging it across the lawn she crams the bedding into it. Then she goes into the house where she grabs matches and lighter fluid. She stomps back out to the barrel, douses the bedding in lighter fluid and lights a match. She tosses it in and steps back when flames roar up. Folding her arms, she watches the flames until they die down. She turns sharply and heads back into the house to her office. Sitting down at her desk, she orders new bedroom furniture, a mattress and bedding for the guest bedroom. Then she closes her lap top and goes into the other spare bedroom. Carefully she removes the quilt her grandmother made from the bed in the corner and strips the sheets off the bed. She carries them to the laundry room and throws them in the washer. She sets it to the hottest water setting, pours in laundry soap and bleach, then heads to the bathroom. She spends the rest of the day removing any trace of House and Cuddy from her home. It is after eight when she finishes. She is starving and she needs all the furniture removed from the room House and Cuddy used. So, she calls her two brothers and invites them over to remove the furniture and have pizza with beer. When they arrive, they don’t ask any questions. An hour later all the furniture is out of her house and in the back of her brother’s truck. They sit down on the couch and Cameron opens the pizza boxes.  
Alex, her older brother, takes two slices of pizza and a beer. “You okay?” he asks her.  
“Fine.”  
“You don’t seem fine,” her younger brother, Aiden, tells her. “What happened?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
They know her well enough not to pry. Cameron turns on the TV and they settle back as she flips through the channels until she finds a movie. They look at each other over her head. Alex shakes his head and they turn their attention to the movie.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A year later….**_  
House stares at the white board and taps a marker against his chin.  
“You can chime in anytime,” he says to this team.  
“Amyloidosis,” Chase responds.  
House turns and looks at him with pity. “Your obvious ass kissing just makes me sad.”  
Cuddy opens the door and enters the conference room. “Time to go home,” she tells him.  
“Can’t, got a patient,” he tells her turning back to the white board.  
“Your patient is stable. Let’s go,” she commands.  
House goes still. For the past year he twisted himself in knots to be the man she wants him to be. He knows she is frustrated because she can’t get pregnant. He knows the IVF treatments make her moodier than usual. He knows she is his last chance for even a small amount of happiness.  
“Now, House.”  
The rage he pushed down for so many years finally erupts like a long dormant volcano. It comes out suddenly and violently. He picks up the whiteboard and throws it through the window. Glass flies everywhere and he is dimly aware of some shards embedding in his skin. He turns on Cuddy who stares at him in shock.  
“Enough!” he shouts his anger coursing through him like fire making him sweat and shake. “I’m done! I can’t help it that you can’t get pregnant! I can’t live under your constant scrutiny anymore! You’re smothering me! I have tried to make this work but I can’t! I quit!”  
He grabs his cane and starts to pass Cuddy.   
"No! You aren’t done until I say you are!” she shouts.   
House turns on her. His brows lower, his eyes burn and he towers over her menacingly. “I said I am,” he growls in a low dangerous voice. He leaves and nearly runs into Wilson.  
“Move,” he commands.  
Wilson puts his hands up and moves. House stalks past him without a backward glance.  
“House!” Cuddy yells. “House!”  
He gets on the elevator his fury continuing to spill over. He slams his cane against the down button causing it to crack. The next thing he knows he is in his apartment. Wilson enters behind him.  
“Why are you here?” House asks.  
“You’re bleeding and I drove you.”  
House moves to sit on the couch. He begins to feel the pain. Wilson sits on the coffee table.  
“Let me clean you up,” he says.  
House nods. While Wilson gets what he needs from the bathroom, House unbuttons his shirt and leans back on the couch. Wilson returns and uses tweezers to remove shards of glass from his face and chest.   
“Took you long enough,” Wilson comments as he applies antiseptic to the small cuts.  
“I know. I shouldn’t have gotten back together with her. We’re toxic.” He is silent for a moment. “When Amber died, Cuddy and Cameron came to see you, didn’t they?”  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“What did Cuddy do when she came over?” House asks as he sits up.  
“Well…are you sure you want to know?” Wilson asks cautiously. He looks around for any breakable or heavy objects. He saw the white board fly out the window. There is no way he wants to be on the receiving end of House’s rage.  
“Yeah. I do.”  
Wilson moves to sit beside him on the couch. “Mainly she told me what an idiot you were and that I should just get back to work.”  
“She didn’t want to give you personal leave?”  
Wilson shakes his head. “She said the best thing I could do was concentrate on my work. Said it would help me forget Amber.”  
“And Cameron?”  
“She told me about her husband. Mainly, she was just there for me. She supported me. Most days she just held my hand while I talked about Amber.”  
“She didn’t say you needed to forget Amber?” House asks looking at him.  
Wilson looks at him. “No, she was great. She said I’d always miss Amber but it would get a little easier. She was right. I still miss her; still think about her every day but it has gotten easier.”  
“How did you know you were in love with Amber?”  
“Why are you asking me that?” Wilson asks with surprise.  
“Just tell me.”  
“I loved being with her. She made me feel better about myself. She challenged me but also supported me. As corny as it sounds, she made me feel complete.”  
House leans forward and rests his forehead on his cane. “I don’t feel that way about Cuddy. I have to account for every second I’m away from her. She monitors what I eat, what I drink, when I take my meds, when I sleep. We drive to work together and she tells me when to leave. That isn’t love, is it?”  
“No,” Wilson tells him softly.  
“When I was with Cameron in Chicago, I felt different. Lighter somehow. She’s so different from Cuddy. I liked being with Cameron. It was easy and comfortable. She bossed me around but I didn’t mind. I kind of liked it. She didn’t make me feel small. Cuddy makes me feel small.”  
“Why did you stay with Cuddy for so long?”  
House rubs his forehead against his cane. “She wanted me. I’m so screwed up, Wilson, and she still wanted me.”   
“You have to go back to Chicago,” Wilson tells him. “See Cameron and find out how she feels.”  
“What if she doesn’t want me?”  
“I’m pretty sure she does. I’ve been calling her.”  
House sits up and stares at Wilson in shock. “You bitch.”  
Wilson laughs. “We’re friends. She’s been promoted to administrator of her hospital and she wants to start a Diagnostics department. If you really want to leave here and start over, you should send her your resume. See what happens.”  
“Get out,” House tells him. “Go buy me some junk food and beer. I need to update my resume.”  
Wilson laughs again and leaves. House gets up, grabs his laptop and starts typing. When Wilson returns with the food and a six pack of beer, House is dropping an envelope in the mailbox.  
“Let’s eat,” House says. “I’m starving.”

Over the next two weeks, House packs up everything in his apartment. Cuddy calls and stops by but he refuses to speak to her or see her. As he is packing up the last box, his cell phone rings.  
House looks at the caller ID and answers. “This is House.”  
“Doctor House, my name is Karen Vickers. I’m Doctor Cameron’s assistant. She received your resume and would like you to come for an interview. Can you be here next Monday at nine?”   
“Yes.”  
“Great. I’ll let her know. See you on Monday.”  
House clicks off his phone and smiles for the first time in a year.


	20. Chapter 20

House flies to Chicago, rents a Porsche and checks into a hotel close to the hospital. Looking around his spacious suite, he debates whether to call Cameron. He finally decides against it and orders filet mignon, a loaded baked potato, extra crispy onion rings, and a bottle of Macallan from room service. He eats out on the terrace and watches the sun set. He finishes dinner and jumps on the bed. He orders three porn movies and falls asleep during the second one.   
The next morning, the front desk calls at seven as he requested. He gets up and orders pancakes, bacon, and coffee for breakfast. Once he finishes, he showers, shaves, applies aftershave, deodorant, and carefully brushes his hair. He pulls on boxer shorts and gets his suit bag from the closet. Unzipping it, he pulls out a dark grey suit. He gets a crisp white shirt, black socks and a silver tie from his suitcase. He looks at the clock beside the bed and dresses quickly. He puts on the black wing tips he brought, picks up his cane and looks at himself in the mirror. He smoothes his hair and straightens his tie. Taking a deep breath, he leaves for the hospital. 

He arrives at Cameron’s office five minutes before his interview time. A young woman with short brown curls and brown eyes smiles at him from her desk. A door with Cameron’s name on it is to her left. Four chairs line the wall to his right. House introduces himself to Cameron’s assistant, Karen Vickers, and then sits down to wait. Vickers disappears into Cameron’s office. House’s heart begins to pound. He resists the urge to fidget. Vickers walks out and smiles at House.  
“Doctor Cameron will see you now, Doctor House,” she says with a smile. “Good luck.”  
“Thanks,” House responds and enters Cameron’s office.   
Cameron stands and walks around her desk. Her long blonde hair is twisted in a smooth knot on the back of her head and her eyes shine as she smiles at House. He looks at her and smiles.  
“Let’s sit on the couch,” she tells him.  
He nods and sits down on the comfortable navy blue couch. Her entire office is decorated in shades of blue and cream. It is calming and serene just like Cameron.  
“First,” she begins. “Wilson called and told me what happened. I’d say I’m sorry but I’m not.”  
House laughs. “Neither am I.”  
“Second,” she continues. “The job is yours. All you have to do is say yes.”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you want to see your office?” she asks as she rises. She wears a high waisted red dress with small puffed sleeves. Pearl earrings gleam in her ears and her black pumps bring her nearly eye level with House. She wears a lanyard around her neck with her ID badge clipped to the end of it.  
“Still wearing the puffy sleeves, I see,” he comments as he follows her out of her office.  
“I like them. You shaved and combed your hair. The suit is nice. And I like the wingtips. I’m impressed. I expected you to show up in jeans, Nikes and a rumpled shirt over a t-shirt,” she teases gently.  
“Wilson wouldn’t let me. He packed for me,” he tells her.  
They enter an elevator. “Seriously?”  
“Yep. He also told me not to be myself.”  
“Same old Wilson.”  
The elevator doors open and she leads him down a hallway. She stops at a door at the end of the hallway. Opening the door, she enters and he follows more slowly. The room is huge, easily three times the size of his old office and conference room combined. It is a corner office so there are floor to ceiling windows along the outer wall and the one to his right. The walls are beige and the carpet is industrial grey.   
“Now,” she begins. “If you don’t like the wall color or the carpet, both can be changed. You’ll be getting two Smart Boards but you cannot throw them out the window.” She looks at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. He smirks.  
“All the furniture from my old office is in storage along with my entire apartment,” he tells her as he walks through the wide space. The view of downtown Chicago is spectacular.  
“We’ll have it all shipped here or you can order new furniture. You have a decorating budget. You can’t go crazy but you can convert part of the space into an exam room. You can have a conference room and your own office. In case you didn’t know, getting you is quite a coup. The Board of Directors was very impressed when I told them you applied. They’re willing to spend money on you but you can’t do a lot of the things you did at Princeton-Plainsboro. You’ll have your own intake form which will require the patient to turn over copies of keys so your team can search the home or workplace or both. So, no more illegal break ins. You can still pick and choose the patients you want to treat but you’ll need to be respectful of our equipment schedule. If there is a life or death situation, then we’ll tweak the schedule for the MRI, lab work, x-rays, or anything else the patient needs to survive. And before you ask, no, you don’t have to wear a lab coat. Department heads have the option of wearing them. That was my rule. Oh, and you can’t hire any of your old team members. Do you have any questions?”  
“Do I have to wear a suit and tie every day?”  
“No but no jeans and no wrinkled clothes.”  
“Do I have to wear shoes like this?” he asks indicating his glossy wing tips.  
“Actually, I’d recommend you wear scrubs. Pretty much everyone does. So, Nike’s would go pretty well with those.”  
“ID badge?” he asked looking at hers.  
“If you choose to wear scrubs, your name and department will be printed on the left chest pocket. You can clip your ID badge and radiation badge to your scrubs. The badge allows you to enter secure areas. There’s a strip on the back that will open doors when you swipe it,” she tells him with a smile.  
“Clinic duty?”  
“No. The clinic is on the hospital grounds but has a separate staff.” She looks at him and he nods. They both remember how much he hated clinic duty and that Cuddy used it as a form of punishment for him.  
“Hours?”  
“You set your own according to the needs of your patient,” she responds with a smile. “And before you can ask, you’ll have an assistant who will deal with your correspondence and handle any phone calls, insurance claims and filing. You will have to do some charting but your team will probably end up doing the majority of it and you’ll just need to sign off on it. Your assistant will also help with that.”  
“Can I hire a hot girl as an assistant?” he asks with a sly grin.  
“Yes, so long as she’s qualified.”  
“I ask because I had this really hot girl on my team who took care of all that stuff you mentioned.”  
She furrows her brow. “I don’t recall Thirteen doing any of those things for you.”   
House looks at her and then they both laugh. For the first time in over a year, House feels energized and excited.  
“When can I start?” he asks.  
“Next week,” she tells him. “We can go down to HR and get all your paperwork filled out.”  
They turn and walk out of his new office. As they wait for the elevator, she looks over at him. “By the way, I hired Wilson last week.”


	21. Chapter 21

House and Cameron return to her office after visiting the Human Resources Department. Everything is in place for him to start the following week. Cameron suggests they look over paint and carpet samples along with office furniture. She tells her assistant she will be unavailable for the next hour then she and House enter her office.   
“Go ahead and sit at the table, I’ll get the catalogues,” she says indicating a round table flanked by four chairs near the windows.  
House sits and leans his cane against the edge of the table. “How did you manage to get Wilson?”  
She carries several thick catalogues to the table and sits down next to him. She places them on the table and pulls one toward them.  
“He told me he was ready for a change,” she said as she opens the catalogue. “He knew you applied and that our head of Oncology was retiring. She was one of Wilson’s resident advisors. He’s starting next week, too.”  
House looks down at the glossy pages of paint colors. “Is he redecorating, too?”  
“No, he likes everything the way it is. He’s just bringing his framed movie posters, books, and gifts he received from his patients.” She turns the page. “See a color you like yet?”  
House looks at her. “I’m good with anything except orange.”  
Cameron laughs. “There was a lot of orange at PPTH, wasn’t there? How about a nice soft grey?”  
“Got anything else in there?” he asks.  
She flips through the pages until he stops her. House looks over each sample carefully. He finally points to one. “This one. Sea Glass?”  
“It is and it’s beautiful. I think a nice beige carpet, russet accessories and dark grey furniture and some grey blinds will work well. What do you think?” she asks.  
“I think you know more than I do about this stuff and I’ll leave it up to you,” he responds.  
“You sure?”  
He nods and looks deep into her eyes. “I trust you.” Those three words are loaded with meaning and she stares back at him. His eyes flick down to her mouth and then back up to her eyes. Leaning forward he kisses her. She is still for a moment and then responds. He slides his tongue into her mouth and she releases a breathy moan. Cupping her face, he slants his mouth across hers and her hands tangle in the hair at the back of his head. When he finally pulls back, he sighs.  
“I’ve been waiting a long time to do that,” he whispers. “Have dinner with me tonight.”  
She looks at him with a slight smile. “Like a date?”  
“Definitely like a date,” he assures her.  
She bites her lip and looks down. “Are you using me to get over Cuddy?” she asks softly.  
“No. I was with her because I thought no one else wanted me. I thought she was my last chance to be happy. If you don’t-“  
She kisses him and he pulls her as close as possible. She trails kisses to his ear. “I want you. I’ve always wanted you,” she breathes. “Move in with me.”  
He pulls back slightly and looks at her. “Are you sure?”  
She smiles and nods. “Very. We’ve known each other a long time.” Her smile widens. “I cleaned out two drawers for you and some space in the closet. I wanted to be prepared if you said yes. We can even get a new house if you want. I just want to be with you.”   
“You’re like The Boy Scouts,” he grins. “Always prepared.”  
“Is that a yes?”   
House nods and kisses her again. She tastes sweet and he cannot get enough of her. He slides one hand beneath the hem of her dress and strokes the firm, smooth skin of her thigh. His fingers skim along until he brushes against the silky fabric of her panties then he withdraws his hand. He breaks away. She strokes his face. A bloom of color suffuses her skin and her eyes are dark with desire. For a few moments they sit silently. House focuses on his breathing, willing his erection to subside. Her gaze flicks down and then she smiles shyly. He recognizes that smile. It is the same smile she gave him when he first saw her in her figure hugging fuchsia dress at a hospital benefit. His pants tighten again. She moves back to give him room and he mentally begins to recite all the bones in the body. Finally, it works.   
“Why don’t you check out of your hotel and go home?” she asks. “I’ll be finished here about five and I’ll pick up something for dinner.”  
He nods, slides close to her and kisses her again. She responds with a passion that leaves him breathless then pulls back slightly.  
“You kind of undid all my hard work,” he whispers in her ear. Glancing down at the bulge in his pants, she laughs.  
“Do you remember how to get home?” she asks softly.  
“The car I rented has GPS and I remember the address,” he tells her with a smile. “Home. Sounds good.”  
After a final searing kiss, he leaves. He arranges his suit coat to hide his erection and by the time he gets down to his car it is gone. He drives back to the hotel, packs his things, settles his bill and leaves. On the drive home, his phone rings but he ignores it. He pulls in to the driveway, shuts the car off, grabs his bags and heads toward the front door. His phone rings again. He drops his bags on the porch and pulls it out. It’s Cameron calling.  
“Hey,” he says.  
“I forgot to give you a key!” she says sounding upset.  
“I still have the one you gave me,” he assures her. “It’s on my key ring.”  
“Oh, that’s good,” she replies with relief. “I was going to bring you one. I couldn’t stand the thought of you being locked out.”  
“You could come home anyway,” he tells her. “You are the boss, you know.”  
“Unfortunately, I have a budget meeting after lunch or I’d be in my car.”  
“Okay. Then I’ll see you when you get home.”  
“See you then,” she replies and he can hear the smile in her voice.  
He pulls his keys from his pocket and unlocks the front door. He disables the alarm and takes his bags to Cameron’s room. He shakes his head. Our room, he thinks. He opens the door and it looks just as he remembers. He puts his bags on the bed and begins opening dresser drawers. The top two are empty. He unpacks, changes into jeans and a t-shirt and hangs his suit in the closet. Looking around, he decides to snoop a little. He crosses the hall to the bedroom he shared with Cuddy. He stands in the doorway and stares in shock. Everything is completely different. There is new furniture, new paint on the walls and new bedding. He turns and walks down to the other spare room. Again, the walls are painted a different shade and this room also has new furniture. Only the quilt on the bed is the same. He knows Cuddy made her life difficult while they were here last time. He didn’t realize just how upset it made her. He can’t blame her. When he packed up his apartment, he did the same. He got rid of anything that reminded him of Cuddy. Knowing Cameron always wanted him makes him angry and sad. If only he asked. If only they talked about it. So much would be different. He leans heavily on his cane. So much time wasted. Suddenly he is exhausted. He returns to their room. Stripping off his jeans and t-shirt, he leaves them in a pile on the floor. He flips back the covers on the bed and stretches out. Pulling the covers up, the soft scent of Cameron surrounds him. He rolls onto his side and is asleep in seconds.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, leaving wonderful comments, and kudos. I appreciate it and all of you. <3

Cameron arrives home, sees a Porsche parked in her driveway and smiles. Gathering up her purse, briefcase and pizza boxes, she locks her car and walks up to the house. She unlocks the door and steps inside. The house is silent and House is nowhere to be seen. After putting the pizza in the oven to keep warm, she heads back to her bedroom and mentally corrects herself. It is now their bedroom. The door is open and she sees House in bed sound asleep. Carefully, she hangs her purse and briefcase on the hook on the back of the door. Silently she crosses to her closet and removes her shoes. She opens her closet and puts them on the rack then unzips her dress and hangs it on the hook with the rest of her clothes to be sent to the dry cleaner. She closes the closet carefully and begins to take the pins from her hair. Shaking the long blonde mass out, she starts to open the bathroom door.  
“Where are you going?” House asks sleepily.  
She turns and smiles at him.   
“Red bra and red slip. Very sexy,” he smiles as he sits up. “Any chance you’re wearing a matching thong?”  
She walks over to the bed and stands beside him. “Why don’t you look and find out?”   
He pushes back the covers and carefully sits on the edge of the bed. He pulls her between his legs and lightly runs his finger over the lacy top of her bra. She shivers and he looks up at her. Her eyes are dark and her lips part. He flicks open the clasp on her bra and slides it off her. He traces a circle around each rosy tip of her breasts causing her breath to quicken. His fingers skim down the silky skin of her stomach. He traces a line along the waistband of her slip before pushing it down her legs. She kicks it to one side and he smiles. He hooks his fingers in the lacy red waistband of her thong. Leaning forward, he trails kisses along the hollow between her breasts. He spots a velvety mole on the inner curve of her right breast and licks it. Cameron moans and grasps his shoulders. Slowly, he slides her thong down her legs. She steps out of it and gently pushes him back on the bed. She lifts his legs onto the bed and pulls his boxers off. He shifts until he is lying comfortably and she swings her right leg over him until she is kneeling over him. She reaches down and grasps him. His erection swells in her gentle grasp. She runs her hands up and down him causing him to squeeze his eyes shut and moan her name. He reaches up and grasps her hips, pulling her down so she is sitting on his stomach. Leaning down, she kisses him, tongues tangling as her taut nipples graze his chest. He groans softly as her hands and lips explore his chest. He traces the muscles along the edges of her spine and then tangles his hands in her hair. Pulling her head up, he kisses her and rolls her onto her back. He sucks greedily on the soft skin of her neck and she moans as a fine sheen of sweat coats her body. His hands cup her breasts and he can feel her heart thundering beneath his palm. His hands slip lower and he takes one tight nipple into his mouth. He rolls the hard bud over his tongue. Cameron cries out and arches up off the bed. She claws at his shoulders as his right hand slips between her legs. She is wet and heat radiates off her. He watches from beneath lowered lids as color blooms along her creamy skin. His erection is beginning to hurt but he wants to take his time. He finds her swollen nub and gently scrapes his nails over it. Cameron gasps his name and he continues to stroke her. She thrusts against his hand and he dips a finger inside her. Her muscles immediately clamp down on him so he slowly withdraws his finger and lies back. Cameron kneels over him and leans across to grab a condom out of the night stand. She slides back and the head of his cock brushes against her. He moans low in his throat as she rolls the condom on and then rests her hands on his hips. Slowly she slides down on him until he fills her completely. She makes a purring sound and shakes her hair out of her eyes. House grips her thighs as she begins to move. He pants her name as sweat rolls off him. Desire flares through him as she glides up and down on him. Her body gleams with sweat, the flush staining her skin deepens and she moans his name over and over. He slides one hand across her thigh and strokes her. He loves the slick feel of her swollen clit beneath his fingers. He applies more pressure and her breath catches and shudders in her throat. She begins to move faster and then he feels her muscles squeeze him. She throws her head back and shouts his name as her orgasm pounds through her. When she relaxes, he relinquishes control and everything explodes. He thrashes beneath her as an intense orgasm rips through him. He groans her name and slams his hands down on the mattress. Finally, the waves subside and he pants loudly. She slides down until she is lying next to him. Her breath is warm against his shoulder and her tongue darts out to lick the sweat gathered there.  
“So….worth…the….wait,” he gasps.  
“Hell, yes,” she breathes.  
When his breathing and heart rate return to normal, he turns his head and looks at her.  
“You did some redecorating,” he comments.   
She props herself up on one elbow and pushes back her sweat dampened hair. “Yeah,” she says. Her mouth twists in a wry grin. “I was pissed. Pissed and jealous. I burned all the bedding you and Cuddy…slept on. My brothers came and took all the furniture out and then helped me paint. It was all very intense.”  
“I’m sorry,” he tells her as he strokes her cheek. “I should have sent her away. I honestly believed you couldn’t possibly want me and I was terrified I’d poison you. You did say I ruined Chase and there was no way back for either of us, you know.”  
She looks down and her flushed cheeks turn a deeper shade of red. “I was angry that he lied to me. He kept telling me it was no different than what I did to Powell. Then you didn’t seem to care. That’s what hurt the most. I loved you so much but you didn’t want me.” She shakes her head and trails her fingers down his arm. “I shouldn’t have left and I never should have married Chase.”  
He sighs. “So many shouldn’ts in our lives. Remember when I asked you to go to the monster truck rally with me?”  
“The date that wasn’t a date?” she grins.  
“It was a date. I could have asked Foreman or Chase but when Wilson said he couldn’t go I was relieved. It gave me an excuse to ask you out.”  
She laughs. “Then I made you go out with me and it was a complete disaster.”  
He twirls a strand of her hair around his finger. “Like I said, I was terrified I’d ruin you.”  
She leans in and kisses him then pulls back and looks into his eyes. “You made me a better doctor and a stronger person.”  
“I was a better person when you were around. You keep me in my place without bullying me.” He is silent and traces the line of her collarbone. “Will it be a problem for us to work and live together? I didn’t do so well with Cuddy either time.”  
“I’m not Cuddy,” she reminds him. “I don’t think our lives will be a fairy tale and I certainly don’t expect you to be someone you’re not. We just have to remember to talk to each other. So long as we’re open and honest with each other we should be fine.”  
He nods. She sits up and looks down at him. “I’m starving. I brought home Chicago style pizza. I think we should go eat it.”  
He laughs and gets up. While he pulls on his boxer shorts, she puts on his t-shirt. Then they head out to the kitchen. He pulls the pizza out of the oven while she gets plates, forks, knives, napkins and beer. They carry everything out to the living room. As he slices the pizza, Cameron turns on the television. She flips through the channels and finds a monster truck rally.  
She grins. “Perfect,” she tells him as she takes a plate loaded with pizza.  
As they sit on the couch and eat, House knows he made the right choice when he came to her for help. For the first time in his life, he is truly happy. He turns to look at her and she is watching the rally with bright eyes. A small glob of pizza sauce clings to the side of her mouth. Leaning toward her, he licks it off then kisses her neck. She makes the purring sound he is beginning to love and leans into him.  
“I love you,” he whispers against her ear.   
She turns to look at him, her eyes soft. “I love you. Always have, always will.”

The End.


End file.
